


Going with the flow (of music)

by koala_llama



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/M, Girl Band, Human Names, I don't know any more ship names, RobStar, a lot of blog posts by Sara S., actual-smooth-able-to-flirt-Robin, band au, bbrea, blog posts, established Herald/Bumblebee, flinx - Freeform, mentioning of old tofu, slow building romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_llama/pseuds/koala_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The competition starts today! Good morning, my fellow band-fans! The exciting first round of the state competition in bands is starting in less than 12 hours and I, Sara Simms your trustworthy reporter, is here to hand you the latest news, updates, rumours and map out which bands we should keep an extra lookout for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sara S. Blog posts #1

_The competition starts today!_

_Good morning, my fellow band-fans!_

_The exciting first round of the state competition in bands is starting in less than 12 hours and I, Sara Simms your trustworthy reporter, is here to hand you the latest news, updates, rumours and map out which bands we should keep an extra lookout for._

_The first band is the ever loving favourites who keep their base in Gotham City. That's right folks it's The Titans. The Titans are a group of four young and deviously handsome men, who're ready to make it big!_

_If we move to Steel City we have two bands we need to look at, Steel Trouble and H.I.V.E 5._ _Now, H.I.V.E 5 isn't that popular of a band, but rumours have it that they might have a deal with the Brotherhood Music Corporation. Sounds fishy, so let's keep an eye on their leader Nicole – better known as Jinx – and see how this unfolds._

_The other band is Steel Trouble; these five boys have a way to make a woman feel like a girl. With their jazzy tunes all vocalised by Garth, they can make any fan swoon. However, my sources have reported spotting the two bands' guitarists, Jinx and Wally West, together in different locations spread through town._

_Is this a forbidden love across bands?_

_Will we get our answers?_

_Will Garth ever answer our calls of love?_

_Either way, moving on to our final destination, Jump City, where only one band will leave you stars truck. You guessed it, it's The Stars. Now this is an all-female group with quite a mix of styles and preference mixed in. Their vocalist Kori Anders returned from Italy for just a month ago, having her might be the boost these girls need to win!_

_Stay tuned, rock out and I'll see you all soon!_

_Posted four weeks ago – by Sara S._

.

.

.

_Oh my, it appears that Roy from The Titans' grumpy attitude is still up and going._

_There is no wonder women are not trying to approach him._

_The day he gets a girlfriend is the day I will send him flowers._

_Posted four weeks ago – by Sara S._

.

.

.

_The first round just ended for all three cities and I am pleased to say that the bands we are all keeping a lookout for have passed the first round. With the final scores from first place to last, it is as following: The Titans, Steel Trouble – beating The Stars with only a few points – The Stars and at last H.I.V.E5._

_Now despite the amazing chemistry and performance of Jinx, Baran and Mikrom, the song turned a little off-key due to someone – Billy Numerous – hitting the wrong notes. We can only wait and see how this band will do through the competition._

_Posted three weeks ago – by Sara S._

.

.

.

_Two things have been confirmed:_

_1\. Wally West of Steel Trouble have been spotted in numerous locations with Jinx of H.I.V.E5. Sources say that he have been giving her roses. Not a bouquet of roses. Only a single, red rose every time they meet. We will leave what this could mean to speculations for now._

_2\. It appears that H.I.V.E5 is attempting contact with the Brotherhood Music Corporation. New sources claim to have heard Jinx mentioning her attempts to be acknowledged by Madam Rouge._

_Posted three weeks ago – by Sara S._

.

.

.

_It may be old, but still is a good reminder:_

_Karen Beecher of The Stars is in a long-distance, but strong going relationship with Mal Duncan of Steel Trouble. He may be better known as "Herald" by ST fans as it is the name he uses when signing autographs. (Reason behind this is still under investigation.)_

_I have heard from Karen in person that she and her "Mal-Man" is planning a five-year anniversary this following week. She refused to reveal where and exactly when this would take place, but let us all congratulate her and Mal!_

_On other news from The Stars, Kori Anders was spotted eating large amounts of mustard and stating that it was "Absolutely delicious!" The origin to her… eccentric taste in food is still a mystery._

_Posted two weeks ago – By Sara S._

_._

_._

_._

_With the second round over, I believe we are starting to reach a bottom to the mysterious relationship between golden-boy Wally and Jinx!_

_For Steel City, the finalist for the quarterfinal will be Steel Trouble and H.I.V.E5. Now, Steel Trouble made it to first place with graze and suave like expected however, H.I.V.E5 made a more stumbled landing into second place. This is the second time one of the band members almost managed to ruin their performance on stage as Baran – the drummer of H.I.V.E5 – actually managed to lose his rhythm in the middle of the song._

_The first time was with Billy Numerous, now it's with Baran Flinders. Could this be the cause of bad luck, or unfocused band members?_

_Onward to other news; after the second round and everyone had left the concert hall… not everyone left. Witnesses say that they clearly saw Jinx walk up to a piano backstage and start to play it while singing softly to herself. This is only half of the matter as they also spotted Wally West gaze at Jinx from a distance with what could only be described as a loving gaze.-_

"No, no, no, no! They will know I'm the witness!" Sara muttered while rubbing her neck in frustration. She was into her third cup of coffee, her wristwatch just ticket into 1 at night and this was her third attempt to write out the happenings that had taken place in Steel City right after the second round.

The truth was simple; she had been the witness. In fact, she had spotted Wally and approached him, only to be shushed at as the red haired young man pointed toward the source of the soft singing.

"Don't." was all he had said without looking at her. In fact, he never strayed his gaze from Jinx. He was studying her with such a thoughtful gaze that even the most oblivious child would find it inappropriate to disturb him. He had looked at her as if he loved her so much that it hurt. With every expression, every twitch in his brow, and every curl of his lips telling something more than what words could express. His eyes were longing to enter a passionate embrace with her, yet they seemed so pained and fragile, as if he felt that she was too beautiful and talented and too amazing for someone like him to have. But despite feeling like that he couldn't stop loving her and he smiled because he loved her and would always support her and he would still love her if she ended up with someone else.

There was no way Sara was capable to describe his expression at that time with only a few words, but she was supposed to be a third person in all this. Someone outside who was simply bringing the news to the rest of the people. The most contact she would have with the band was to ask them when they would arrive or move to different towns. Less contact was better in the end; it kept things professional, less personal for Sara.

Because one thing is to ask Karen when she and her long-term boyfriend was having their anniversary – they were together, it was official, no one could complain – another thing was to spread out something that was starting to form. Something fragile and soft, much like a small bird or a young child. This matter was much more personal, not for Sara, but for Wally and Jinx. It needed to be treated gently and with care; and despite Wally giving her the permission to write about this incident, that did not make it any less fragile.

If she had to be honest, writing this was uncomfortable for her. She was stepping into something that should be taken as a private matter, but she had no option to step out due to her job as the newscaster in this competition.

Sighing loudly to herself, she takes a big sip of her coffee before she continues to write.

_This is only half of the matter as they also spotted Wally West gaze at Jinx from a distance with what could only be described as a gentle longing gaze._

_We will leave what his could mean to speculations._

_Moving to the other bands we have held a lookout for in this competition!_

_The Stars made quite a show of themselves and made it to the first place. What should be highlighted under their performance was Kori Anders who managed to break one of her heels while entering the stage. This did not stop the girls and they made a splendid show._

_In Gotham City, The Titans once again makes the women swoon and once again gets away with the first prize. It should be noted that Dick Grayson just came out with a statement saying, "I have no interests in blondes."_

_Well my ladies and gentlemen, I believe it is time we choose: should we colour our hair or go after him despite his dislike in our hair colour?_

_Either you choose to go with my suggestions or not, I hope you all have an awesome week and stay tuned for more news!_

_Posted two weeks ago – By Sara S._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Sara's blog posts, which I will be writing through the story.  
> Dick's statement is supposed to point toward a certain Kitten… if you could figure that out… yeah…
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:  
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:  
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	2. Bright Lights Bigger City

In a popular night club down in Gotham City one could feel the bass vibrating through the ground and hear the music and chatter long before they could _see_ the entrance to the club. It was the sort of spectacular place which always had people lining up just to get into and two tall, strong looking bouncers wearing sloppy suites without ties, and deciding who goes in and don't. You had to be VIP or someone seriously attractive to get past the lining crowd.

The Titans were both.

At least one of them was. The band consisted of four handsome young gentlemen: Victor Stone on the drums, Garfield Logan on the keyboard, Roy Harper as the bassist and, naturally, Richard Grayson as the vocal and guitarist.

These young men were the type of band which oozed importance wherever they went. They were talented and a common favourite among the ladies. And in all honesty, it was something to be expected. They were all young, handsome men serenading their audience with music. Though the focus was always set on their vocalist; young, rich, talented and seriously attractive next heir of Wayne Enterprise; that was Richard Grayson, though better referred to as Dick Grayson.

And as one would have thought, The Titans easily bypassed the growing line outside the night club and was let past the two bouncers without them giving the four men a second glance. If one thought the music outside the club was loud, it was ear deafening inside. That didn't stop the young men as they entered with grace.

Upon entering there were a few steps down onto a crowded dance floor, filled to the brim with people grinding and generally jumping in the beat of the music. Booths were placed to their right and they could see the low lit blue light from the bar counter to their left, completed with the crowd surrounding it. The night club was darkly lit with neon light beams bouncing off the walls and the crowd.

Across on the other side of the dance floor was where the DJ stood behind his podium, he looked up briefly and raised his hand in acknowledgment toward the four men before going back to mixing songs. Richard raised his hand in answer before they moved toward the bar.

This was their domain, they were gods. Like Moses parting the sea, the crowd parted for them as eyes glanced at them, in both awe and jealousy. Eventually, as they closed in on the bar a pretty brunette in a short, red cocktail dress approached them. The first girl for the night.

"You guys are the Titans, right?" She asked in a sultry voice, pretty red lips curling up to a flirty smile.

The first to turn to her was Logan. Garfield Logan. He was the youngest in their band, but one wouldn't know unless they were told that. He was a young man of 23, roughly around 5'8 in height, with dark green eyes, oak coloured hair and olive skin due to a long childhood spend outside in the savannah of Africa with his parents.

He stuttered a little as he took the pretty brunette in, an unintelligent "uh…" coming out as an answer with a blush growing on his cheeks.

The brunette didn't seem to notice as she leaned a little more forward, her cleavage showing. "You're Logan right? You play the keyboard?" Her eyes were half lid as she looked up at him through heavy mascara lashes.

"Uh… yeah." Garfield said, though it came more out as a question. He let out a nervous chuckle while tugging at his shirt collar.

The girl's smile widened a little "Oh god, I am such a fan! Tell me, where did you learn to play like that?" She asked, tilting her head a little, revealing an untouched neck and naked shoulder.

Garfield gulped as the blush deepened. He was sure that despite his dark skin and the dark lit room, the girl could see his blush. "Well, I learned it fro-" He was stopped short by his much taller friend, Victor Stone, who stepped in front of him, taking the girl's attention.

"What my friend was going to say is that it is a secret, okay?" he winked at the girl, though she seemed much less willing than she had been with Garfield.

Maybe it was because she was more interested in Garfield. Or maybe it was because Victor had a prosthetic right leg. Because despite being a year older than Garfield, 6'6 tall with broad shoulders and chest from a youth filled with football, a symmetrical face with gentle brown eyes; he was more undesirable because of a prosthetic leg from an accident he had many years ago.

"Yeah… sure." She let the last word hang in the air before she side stepped Victor, with a final glance at his right leg and tapped on their bassist's shoulder.

His name was Roy Harper, 5'11 tall with short red hair and sharp green eyes. He was the sort of man who was deemed to be both mysterious and grumpy like a cat upon the first impression. Well, it was true depending on who met Roy for the first time. Before the girl could utter a word to him, he looked over his shoulder, shrugged her hand off and came with a firm "No.". He then proceeded to ignore her existence and take a long sip from his beer.

The girl was stunned, her pretty red lips forming an 'o', but before she could feel properly offended, an arm encircled her waist and a muscular chest in a dark blue shirt obscured her view of the ginger bassist. She looked up and was met by dark blue eyes, a charming smile on a model like face, all framed by black styled hair.

"Don't mind him." The person winked at her, his voice serenading her already. "I'll keep you company tonight, and you are?"

"Lisa." She answered as she turned up her own charm, smile in place.

"Well Lisa, you can just call me Dick. Care to dance?" Richard said, nodding toward the dance floor, filled to the brim of people. If they were to dance, it would be more grinding than anything else.

"With pleasure." Lisa answered; she knew what would come to them as they entered the dance floor.

All would think that as a popular band, the members should have had a wide and large variety of experiences when it came to the opposite sex. They should get it. Own it. Know it. Yet this wasn't the case. Some of them didn't. Didn't desire it. Didn't care for it. If they had to be honest, their vocalist most likely had more experience then all of them combined.

The three men were left for their own devices. They took their drinks and found an empty booth by the steps toward the dance floor.

"Man, he never lets a girl go!" Victor commented as he glanced to see the black styled hair of their leader in the crowd.

Garfield shrugged as he slid in beside his best friend. "You know how he is; he has always been like this, as if he is going to stop now!"

Roy rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. A silent, _God, I hate that part of him_ being understood by the other two.

"I just don't get it, she looked at you as if you were last week's tofu, and Dick still wants to get it on with her?" Garfield asked Victor in disbelief. Turning to look from his best friend's face and the styled black hair in the crowd while waiting for a response.

Victor waved it off with a mumbled "It's not like it's the first time." Before he brought his drink to his lips and slapped his prosthetic leg to stop it from jerking uncontrollably.

"Not to worry guys, this is going to come and bite him in the ass sooner or later." Roy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, karma." Garfield sang before fist bumping with Roy. The young man glanced one more time over at the crowd, but this time couldn't find the black hair of their leader. Frowning upon the sudden disappearance, he turned to Victor and was about to ask where Richard had gone; until he caught the taller man's concerned eyes and followed them to a bathroom door that just closed.

"Aw, are you worried?" He teased while nudging Victor with his elbow. His voice was light and uncaring yet both knew he asked seriously.

"No!" Victor scoffed, and then paused for a moment before admitting. "Okay, yeah I am. But so what? Of course I would be worried! What if he gets rejected when he actually is serious because of all this casualness?" He waved his drink in the direction of the bathrooms, the content nearly spilling by the sudden movement.

"What woman won't fall for him?" Roy snorted.

"You know what I mean, someone serious! Stable and long lasting! Someone that makes Dick actually care about them and not just throw them aside like he does with every girl." Victor retorted before finishing his beer and crossing his arms as if to say _And that's the end of this discussion, man. No way am I gonna talk 'bout more sentiment tonight._

So Roy let it slip, instead continuing to sip his beer in thought.

They fell into a comfortable flow of conversation where they would talk about nothing of importance beside the band competition which was starting next week; none of them mentioned Richard's flings anymore.

The Band Competition's set up was easy enough. The set up was familiar to that of a tournament; the first and second round, the quarter-final and semi-final would take place in the biggest cities of the States which were Gotham City, Steel City and Jump City. The first round was more like try-outs; the 16 bands which made the crowd cheer the loudest made it to the second round.

The second round was a mix between the crowd and a judge podium; six judges would also give a score and influence the band's outcome beside the crowd. Semi-final worked in much the same way; the two contestants who made their way through the semi-final would enter the finals, which would be held in Jump City.

Next week would be their semi-final, and if judging by their two previous rounds, things would go by in a breeze.

It didn't take long until Richard came toward their table, though Lisa was nowhere to see. He slid into the booth next to Roy with a beer in his hand as if nothing had happened.

"You're way better off with a proper girlfriend, man!" Victor said, unable to contain his complain.

Richard simply shook his head, showed his palm in a _stop_ while taking a swing from his beer before answering. "Not my way to life, dude."

This exchange had been done before, multiple times with multiple people. And until this very day, Richard still believed that there was no way he would fall in love. He didn't need it, so why would he bother to, right?

Victor sighed through his nose in frustration, but let the topic drop. Ending it just like all the other times before. "Don't tell me I didn't warn your ass when the time comes and you are heartbroken!"

~O~O~

The semi-final was held in the concert hall of Gotham City, a rather large and spectacular place and for once, it wasn't filled with adults with fortune enough to wear expensive gowns and watch operas. Young adults were flocking the entrances and making their way into their seats. Excitement and chatter filled the air as whispered band names were passed from lips to lips.

The Titans had arrived there for some time ago, long before the hall was opened for the audience. Though they honestly didn't, they were good, the favourites to the crowd. Everyone knew and expected them to win first place, even the other bands. What the other bands were fighting over was second place.

Two bands had already played, rather mediocre in Richard's opinion as they had simply lounged around and waited for their turn. The third band was getting on stage, when they were done; it was the Titans' turn.

While the third band got started a young girl – about Garfield's age – walked up to them. Richard pushed himself up from the wall he had leaned on to get a better look at her. She had a VIP pass around her neck, so she was clearly not a crazy groupie, which eased his shoulders a tad bit. Her hair was light blonde and tied back into a ponytail which reached past her shoulders; she was a pretty girl with big blue eyes and a innocent, clean and neat demeanour about her. She was dressed for comfort as she wore simple faded jeans, a white shirt and sneakers. However, to Richard's surprise she walked swiftly past him and headed toward Victor.

"Victor Stone right?" She asked as she approached the man much taller than her, he was actually so tall she had to tilt her head back a little to meet his eyes.

"Yeah?" He answered her with seemingly genuine surprise. Why he seemed surprised was beyond her though.

"Hello, I'm Sara Simms." She reached out her hand to shake it with Victor's. "I'm the official news caster for the band competition that is taking place now. I hold your loyal fans updated on everything they might desire to know and whatever I can get information about."

"Oh, yeah. I know you." He stumbled over his words, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, as the official news caster I was wondering if we could meet up over coffee to discuss the goings of the band and when you might be planning to venture to Jump City for the final round?" Sara asked just when the music from the third band came to an end and the audience started to cheer. She swore before she quickly pulled up a sharpie and scribbled a number on Victor's hand. "Here is my number, just call me and we can meet up?"

He had managed a slightly dumb founded nod and a smile before Sara waved goodbye and made her way to the entering third band, now with a notepad and sharpie in hand.

"Dude" Came a voice from his left side, the word dragged out far too much. "You just got her number, and she's hot!" Garfield said, nudging his side with his elbow.

They started walking toward the entrance to the stage; the announcer was dragging it on while waiting for the crowd to still. "Cut it out man, she's only interested in the band." Victor retorted, shrugging Garfield off of him.

However, Garfield was persistent.

"Dude! If she was only interested in the band she would have gone to Dick, you know, our leader?" Garfield spat out while waving his hand at the lean vocalist.

"Thanks Gar, I can feel the love." Richard huffed back sarcastically before he stepped closer to the duo. "But he got a point, Vic. She didn't take special notice of your leg or anything. Why not just meet up with her after we are done here, and see where it goes?" He suggested with a hand clapping the taller man's shoulder.

Nevertheless, Victor never got the chance to say more as the band was called up on stage. The fans went wild through their performance. And for only a moment, a small moment in the middle of a drum solo, Victor was able to push bright blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes and the smile of an angle to the back of his mind.

They won. Of course they won. Obviously they won.

The number on Victor's hand was still there. And later that day, a call was made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bright Lights Bigger City - Cee Lo Green
> 
> Is it now I should just… hi… but woohoo! Teen Titans Band AU fic! So exciting right?!
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> This is in all technicality prologue # 1… there will be one more before the first real arc… um… I don't really like night clubs, so writing this was really awkward.
> 
> And um… Hi(?)
> 
> Um… yeah. The next prologue will sort of center itself around Kid Flash and Jinx (And Aqualad and his thousands of fangirls) so… you know, brace yourself…
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	3. Lucky Strike

Steel City lied approximately 441 km from Gotham City. It was a nice town, the sort of place one would settle into to start a new chapter in their life, find a job, start a family, get a pet, that sort of thing.

H.I.V.E5 wasn’t into that sort of thing. They were professional, they were rough, hard edged and wanted nothing more than making success in the music industry. At least Nicole was. Nicole Diaz was the leader of the band and a hard working young girl. However, she had been blessed with an uncanny ability to have bad luck.

Bad luck in love.

Bad luck in school.

Bad luck with parents.

Bad luck with friends.

Bad luck in life.

She had somehow managed to make a name for herself due to this and have been given the name Jinx by the people of the music industry. This naturally made it hard for the girl to achieve her dreams. Jinx’ band mates didn’t make it better.

They were unfocused, lazy and not half as interested in making it big like they should be. Making these lazy ass adolescents listen to her and care for the band would take a miracle.

A miracle Jinx was way too unlucky to possess.

Jinx wasn’t a dreamer or an optimist. She already knew they would never make it big in Steel City. Not only because of her band mates lack in motivation, but because of Steel Trouble; the male band that was serenading everyone with their tunes. Yeah, Jinx wanted them down, gone from this plane of existence. And then, maybe then, H.I.V.E5 could get at least a little acknowledgment.

She actually didn’t have much against the band itself as she had against one particular chivalrous guitarist there.

Wally fucking West.

He was too good and she didn’t like it one bit. Too good with the strings. Too good with the ladies. Too good with that stupid smile with that stupid left sided dimple, and those stupid freckles and red hair and stupid blue eyes. Siting up straight, she closed her eyes and steadied her breath, pushing down the blush that was threatening to surface on her otherwise pale cheeks.

The point was: she did not in any circumstances like him.

Especially that stupid part of him which always gave her roses; one would think he only handed them over when they met or alternatively bump into each other on the street. But no, Wally West had other plans. Such as sending her roses every day, not a bouquet of roses, just single roses he would send every day. At least 8 times a day, not that Jinx was counting. If that wasn’t enough, he was also making it a point to give her roses when they bumped into each other on the street; like he was always carrying them with him in case they met. Ha. AS IF. He was a lady’s man. He most likely kept them around for every girl he met. Including the old ladies by the bingo center. Especially the old ladies by the bingo center.

She didn’t like the thought of that.

She didn’t like the fact that she didn’t like the thought of it.

Pushing it all aside, she got up from the dining table, took with her the mug of cold coffee and spilled the content into the sink. Watching in mild interest as the black liquid disappeared before placing the mug on top of a couple of dirty dishes from the night before.

“Guys, we should practise.” She suggested with slight anger in her tone, making it seem a little bit more like a command then a friendly suggestion. When she didn’t get an immediate answer she drew her eyes from the sink and looked over at them. They were glued to the TV, playing some sort of video game with far more enthusiasm than playing music.

“Hey! Lay off them god damn lasers!” Hollered Billy, completely ignoring the pink haired girl. Laughter followed swift from the other boys, making Jinx’ temper rise with each second.

What started out as slightly misplaced flustered annoyance quickly evolved into anger. Anger and a headache. “Guys! Do you even care about the competition? We almost lost last time because someone…” She glared at Baran who, despite being three heads taller than her, flinched. “Spaced out and lost his rhythm!”

“Does it even matter?” Billy shot back without taking his eyes from the screen. “We’re not gonna win anyway so why even try?”

“Yeah, those snotbrained Steel Trouble always come first!” Mikrom, or ‘Gizmo’ as they called him, added.

“Don’t you guys get anything? If we can make a good appearance then the Brotherhood might actually contact us!” Her voice rose at the end, anger seeping through her veins.

“Brotherhood Music Corporation.” Simon snorted.

“Yeah, all those old-timers think about is making the dough! Boring!” Billy complained.

“Yeah, who needs ‘em?” Gizmo finalized with a wave of his hand.

It was at moments like these that Jinx truly started to question herself “Why in the world was she hanging around those guys?” With an angry grunt, she stomped toward the door while muttering angrily that her ‘bad luck’ would make their game catch fire. “Suite yourself, but when I’m playing in the big leagues and you’re still playing in the streets: don’t ask me for any favours!” She said and left the room.

~O~O~

The weather was too good to suite Jinx’ current mood. It was sunny with no clouds in sight, children was laughing, music from a nearby café could be heard and a butterfly just flew past her; as if to emphasize just how gorgeous of a day it was.

Too bad for Jinx: she wanted to see something scream and burn.

“Hello there beautiful!” Came an all too familiar voice from behind her as the owner of the voice fell into step beside her.

She kept her eyes planted on the pavement in front of her, not daring to look at the person next to her in case she actually would try to set him on fire.

“What do you want, West?” (“You”) I’m in a bad mood.” She informed him while slowing down her trot and giving him a mild glare. “So if you don’t want any bad luck then I suggest you back off.” She now turned to him fully. Taking in all those stupid freckles and those stupid clear blue eyes.

His shoulders tensed at her words and his usual flirty smile was replaced by a frown as he met her eyes with concern and said, “You’re not bad luck, Nicole.”

She was taken by surprise for a moment and stepped away from him. She was well aware that he was pushy, but never did she think he would care what she described herself as. Bad luck, Jinx everyone including her bandmates called her that. Why did he deem it important enough to take it with such seriousness?

She was overthinking it. She knew she was. Thus, to hide her questioning self she folded her arms, scoffed and glared at him. “Who told you you could call me that?”

His serious expression melted away as a nervous laugh escaped his lips. He raised his hands in defeat and while still keeping clear blue eyes on her own pink ones tried, “Miss Diaz?” The flirty smile was back. It irked her more than she liked.

Her glare darkened and he stepped closer to her, still with the smile in place. “Okay, okay. Jinx, there. Happy?”

“No.” She answered and resumed walking down the street.

“Damn, it’s like someone cancelled “My Little Pony”, what’s wrong Ni… Jinx.” Wally corrected himself as he fell into step with her.

She turned to him again with a frown and snapped, “Never ever say something like that about MLP and nothing is wrong!”  

Any other might have given up on Jinx after this and that was completely understandable. However, Wally West was a man of his own ways. He stepped in front of her, making her scoff and attempt to bypass him, something he wouldn’t allow.

“Seriously, what’s wrong Jinxie, tell me.” He almost pleaded with his hand hovering over her shoulder.

“Don’t call me ‘Jinxie’ and I already told you; nothing’s wrong.” She answered and swatted away his hand. “Now stop bothering me and move aside.”

This time he let her pass him, but he fell into step with her again. “It’s the other members of H.I.V.E5 isn’t?” His words made her tick, but she continued walking, seemingly trying to ignore and shake him off.

He kept persisting. “You know they don’t listen or respect you. You’re too smart and ambitious for them and they are only holding you back.”

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Wally took it that she agreed with him and continued. “They will continue playing in the streets and we both know you’re better than that.” He fell silent for a while before a lighting bulb flickered to life above his head, an idea taking shape.

“Hey, you can join our band! The guys won’t mind!” He promised as he took her hand in excitement. And because he really wanted to hold her hand, but that was beside the point.

“Yeah? And be hated by the entire female population of Steel City? I don’t think so. Besides, you already have two guitarist, you don’t need a third one.” She scoffed and looked at him in bored disbelief before lightly shaking free from his hand.     

Wally let her hand go free, for now, and instead circled his arm around her shoulders. Which she shook away at once. Damn.

“I know you can play the piano, I heard you once when you thought everyone had left the concert hall after second round. You sang with it, it was beautiful” He sighed dreamingly while silently whooping inside when he noticed the slight blush creep up Jinx’ face. “what song was it?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jinx muttered as she sped up her walking in hope of hiding the inevitable blush on her cheeks.

“Yes it does!” Wally shouted after her before he caught up to her again. “To me it does. Come on, I know you want to tell me.” He sang out playfully as he nudged her with his arm.

She hated this. She knew she was far too easily giving in to him; and the worst was that he knew she was easily giving into him. And he looked smug about it. With a heavy sigh, she met his hopeful eyes with a frown. A frown which only meant she was running out of patience. “It’s called Gabriella’s song. Now, please leave.”

Wally simply smiled at her and leaned in. She could feel her insides warm with every inch he got closer and she knew he knew she felt more and more flustered the closer he got. “Not until you agree to join Steel Trouble!” He breathed as he leaned in and bumped his forehead with hers.

“Dream on!” She snorted before backing away from him and turned to walk away. Her insides were a mess, but she was positive that she managed to play it cool.

“But at least leave H.I.V.E5! Those losers aren’t worth your time or talent!” He shouted after her.

That’s it. Wally West was asking for it and hell if Jinx wasn’t giving it to him. Because even if she knew Wally was right and actually agreed with him, there was no way her pride would allow her to that this calmly.

“Those ‘losers’ are my friends!” Jinx yelled back at him as she turned to glare daggers in him. It wasn’t exactly true, but it wasn’t exactly a lie. She wouldn’t call them friends, they were less than that; but she didn’t really have anyone to actually call friends, so from anyone else’s point of view they would be friends.

“Now leave me alone.” Her voice trembled with anger. She knew she was exaggerating and that it wasn’t fair; Wally hadn’t done anything particularly annoying. She also knew he was completely right, but all the anger and frustration she kept bottled up inside was spilling out.

“I get it, Jinx.” He calmly responded as he stepped back a little. “Just take care of yourself, don’t keep poisonousness people as your friends.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She scoffed while folding her arms.

“You won’t listen anyway.” He smiled solemnly as he leaned in and brushed a few loose strands away from her face before he turned and walked down the street and into the crowd.

He hadn’t only tucked her hair behind her ear, but also a bright red rose.  

~O~O~

Wally West was popular. He didn’t want to brag, but he was pretty popular. Not as popular as Garth (he didn’t really think it was humanly possible to be more popular than him.) but he was still pretty popular.

Unfortunately, no matter how poplar he was or how many pretty girls screamed his name in ecstasy, his sole attention was on Jinx. No, Nicole. He liked to call her Nicole far more than calling her Jinx. It was plain rude and cruel how they had given her the nickname and how her supposed ‘friends’ adopted it.

Though, he had to admit that in a none-content way the name was a little cute.

Jinx. Jinxie. Jinxety-Jinx. Jelly-Jinx. J-babe.

“Hey West! Snap out of it, man!” Came Isaiah’s voice from behind Wally. He sounded slightly annoyed.

 _Heh. When is he not?_ Wally thought while he snorted softly and looked over his shoulder at the other boy. And just as he thought, he saw Isaiah Crockett, their drummer, looking at him with something that was quickly forming into a frown.

Wally gave the hot headed drummer a little wave before he assumed his former position.

“You okay? You’ve been staring at your strings for some time now.” Garth asked in worry.

“Is Jinx cute?” Wally asked in a daze instead of answering their vocalist’s worry. He was opting to start calling her ‘J-babe’. However, while he meant the name when he asked; they thought he meant the girl.

“Nah,” Mal said as he placed down his trumpet next to Joseph’s guitar. “Karen is way cuter.” He stated firmly.

“She is your girlfriend. Of course you think she is cuter.” Wally said while dismissing Mal’s statement with a wave.

Joseph nodded in agreement to Wally while giving Mal a look that could only say. “Don’t blame yourself; you are a fool in love after all.”

“I sort of get where you’re coming from.” Isaiah admitted to Wally while scratching his chin absentmindedly. “Goth-chicks are kind of hot.”

“Back off!” Wally barked while jumping from his seat in alarm. “Ni-Jinx deserves someone better than you!” He pointed an accusing finger at the drummer whose temper was quickly flaring up again.

“As if you’re the better option!” Isaiah shot back in spite. Silence falls as the rest of the band keep their eyes firmly at Isaiah with looks that each held a different degree of “Was that really necessary?” They all knew how smitten Wally was with H.I.V.E5’s Jinx. (Or rather it was hard to not notice when he was waxing poems about the pink haired guitarist while getting rid of thorns on red roses.)

Sighing heavily, Isaiah proceeded to force his temper down and calm down. “Besides,” he tries this time with a much softer tone. “If you like her so much why not ask her out?”

“I have! Millionth times, but she never answers to them!” Wally sighs while sliding down into his seat. 

“What?” Garth asked, his handsome face scrunched in confusion. “It’s either a yay or a nay how can she avoid answering it? How did you ask her out?” He further questioned.

“Giving her roses.” Wally muttered though it came out more as a question as he grew to quickly doubt the method he had taken to use for the last 5 weeks.

A resounding slap was heard in the soundproof room as each of the band members took to slap their respective foreheads with their palms. Joseph was the first to recover as he proceeded to shake his head, tune his guitar and play a melancholy tune.

“Are you an idiot?” Mal asked in disbelief.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Strike - Maroon 5
> 
> The song Jinx is referring to is a Swedish song called “Gabriellas sång” which means “Gabriella’s song”. 
> 
> I have a personal headcanon that Joseph always plays his ‘melancholy’ tune whenever he wishes to express “What? Why? Why would you do that? Are you brainless or something? That was stupid!” and the rest of Steel Trouble knows that that is what he means whenever he plays that tune. 
> 
> I know I made Wally a little clueless and naïve-like, but I actually did that because I enjoy the thought of Wally being a little out of his game. He is not as charming and witty as he should be because, well to be honest, he is a little desperate and he is so deep into this whole being in love that he can’t give a single care to be witty and charming. 
> 
> Don’t worry, he will get his charm up soon enough. 
> 
> …And if anyone is wondering… No Roy isn’t always that grumpy, you all just caught him on a bad day. Besides I always like to imagine him being the type to not waste his charm on girls who don’t interest him (or in this case who treat his friends like … old tofu.) 
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:  
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:  
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	4. Sara S. Blog posts #2

_Quarterfinal went off without a hitch, The Titans, The Stars, Steel Trouble and H.I.V.E5 made it to the semi-finals. However, I have been hearing a rather obscure rumour about H.I.V.E5 moving to a different town._

_I don't know if this is true or not, but stay tuned and follow up as I will give you guys the latest news!_

_Posted one week ago – By Sara S._

.

.

.

_Good morning fellow music-addicts!_

_I have some breaking news to you all! The rumours are, in fact, very true! H.I.V.E5 are jumping city and quite literally as they are jumping city and settling into Jump City, home of The Stars._

_Who knows what this will set into motion as the meeting between our golden boy, Wally, and H.I.V.E's leader, Jinx, have recently been increasing._

_Stay tuned as I will be keeping up on all which takes place. (Especially the fated showdown between The Stars and H.I.V.E5!)_

_Posted one week ago – By Sara S._

 


	5. Gabriella's Song

Wally had heard the news two weeks before. He hadn't believed her. Then again how could one believe the other when they had announced it by saying "I swear West, you are driving me crazy. I'm moving!"

This he had naturally answered by wiggling his brows and saying "I'm driving you crazy?" suggestively.

He honestly didn't expect her to actually do it. He should have known better. It was Nicole after all; she could do anything if she set her mind to it. This now proved to include convincing her unmotivated band mates to move town with her. Bravo, Jinx bravo.

Not bravo. She was moving. Away from him, away from Steel City and to god knows where. To make matters worse, he had been unable to see her for four days. Four. Whole. Days. If it hadn't been for Sara's blog – bless her soul wherever she might be – Wally wouldn't have known better and Jinx could have already moved to the other side of the country!

Okay, maybe he was overdramatizing a little, but that was needed in times like these. Especially when he had found out that morning that H.I.V.E5 were moving the very same day.

The H.I.V.E5 lived on the other side of the city. It was uncertain whether or not Wally would reach them – reach Jinx – before they left for Jump City. He had gambled on it anyway. Naturally he had done it.

The bus had stopped a few blocks away from Wally's destination and he ended up running the rest of that distance. Which, if he was to be honest, he might have finished that distance faster than he had ever done earlier. Yet it was not fast enough.

Fortunately, luck was in his favor that day.

By the time he turned the last corner, the blood rushing in his ears, his heart thundering and breathe coming in quick gasps, he saw her. She was as beautiful and strong as always. It took less than a second for Wally to take in the whole scene. Jinx had just thrown a dark violet duffle bag into the trunk of a forest green jeep and closed it with a soft grunt.

"Leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss?" Wally asked as he quickly shortened the distance between them. His heart was thundering from seeing her after so long, luckily his breath had calmed and maybe he would be able to pretend he hadn't sprinted three blocks to get there on time.

Jinx simple stared at him while raising an unimpressed brow, clearly waiting for something. Once she realized that what she was waiting for – Wally suspected it being him calling the goodbye kiss a joke – she rolled her eyes and sighed in tired frustration.

"You're not going to get a kiss West." She stated bluntly.

"Aw, not even a hug?" Wally responded without missing a beat as he opened his arms and beckoned for her to step closer. She didn't.

"No." She deadpanned. Damn.

A loud honk came from the jeep behind Jinx, quickly followed with a "Hurry up, slug-face!" which they both ignored.

"What are you doing here, West?"

"What do you think? I'm here to see you of course."

"And now you have. Bye-bye." Gizmo honked again and with a sarcastic wave of her delicate fingers, Jinx turned to walk to the vehicle. At least that was the plan until Wally shot forward and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her track.

His grip was strong, almost bruising, but he quickly loosed his hold; if only to slide his fingers down from her wrist to entwine with her fingers. The fact that Jinx let him amazed him, yet he pushed the thought aside to focus on the more important part.

"What about the competition? What about-" _us_ the end of the question was left unspoken yet had still been acknowledged by them both.

After a moment, a small instance where Wally could swear he felt Jinx grip his hand back, she shook his hand off and snorted. "It was never anything between us, West. Get over yourself."

"But there was almost." He retorted with a smirk and a wink. Though the cheerful façade quickly melted away again as he gently took hold of her hand again. It was so pale and small compared to his. How was she able to do so much with these hands? His eyes didn't stray from them as his other hand joined in holding Jinx' hand; engulfing it, hiding it away, protecting it. "Just…" He took a deep breath before he continued, this time in a softer tone. "Just listen: those guys are bad for you, Nicole. They take you for granted and are holding you back. They treat you like shit and you deserve better."

His blue eyes looked up and were met with searching pink ones. And in that moment he knew that no matter how many times he looked into those eyes, he would still find them breathtakingly beautiful.

The moment broke yet again by a car honk. She shook his hands away again. "What do you know." She scoffed, not meeting his eyes as she turned and disappeared from Steel City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella's Song - Helen Sjöholm
> 
> Yes, finally we can start on the first actual arc. I mean, sweet Jesus on a lollipop I never thought I would get through it.
> 
> Anyway, first arc will center around Jinx and The Stars and the MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP! (and Karen and Mal because they are cuties)
> 
> and um…This might come out as selfish of me to say… but could you guys please review?
> 
> I mean, it's great writing and I see you guys read it and follow this story, but it's sort of lonely, you know?
> 
> So, um, please review. Thank you.
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	6. Stars in the City night, the Struggle of Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first arc, so excited.

In truth of all, despite the finale round being held in Jump City, it didn't necessary mean it was a larger city than Gotham City. This naturally raised the question as to why they didn't hold the finale in the city with the biggest population; and with this logic in mind, one would have thought the finale would be held in Gotham City. However, due to the city's unpredictable crime rate Jump City had been chosen instead of Gotham City.

No one complained though. Jump City was a lively, youthful and ever growing city. People of all ages seemed to both move in and out of the city. H.I.V.E5 moving in wouldn't make much of a difference; that was at least what Jinx thought.

~O~O~

Just out of the coast of Jump City lied an island. It had previously been empty and unused, but it had been bought and a mansion had been build there for many years ago. The original owner of the mansion – and island – was a former U.S senator. He had been a powerful and wealthy man; however, when it had been revealed that he was involved in a drug smuggling operation his wife divorced him, took his daughter and moved to New Zealand.

His daughter had been five years old. She lived peacefully in New Zealand with her mother, but on her sixteenth birthday, she found out that her father had died and left his entire property to her.

Her mother wanted nothing to do with her ex-husband, so young Antonia Monetti left New Zealand to move into what was now her property. She hadn't moved out since.

The estate was large and rather lonely which is why, with time passing, Toni found herself one roommate after another. The first was Karen Beecher. The young girl was having trouble finding a cheap place to stay while she was attending the local University. Toni wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but a suggestion had been named, a contract signed, a cheap rent paid and since then, Karen had filled a little of the large estate.

The second person to come was Jade Nguyen. She was elegant and refined, with a good head on her shoulders, but no place to stay. She was only a few years older than Karen and had just moved into Jump City and gotten a job at a coffee shop.

It was only much later, under the darkness of night and the smell of cocoa, that secrets had been shared between the girls. Like how Toni missed her mother, but was reluctant to leave Jump City. How Karen had a boyfriend in Steel City and wished for them to last. How Jade had left her entire life because she had been desperate to get away from her parents, and how she felt guilt for leaving her sister.

The girls bonded, and with time, two new girls – Kori Anders and Rachel Roth – joined their circle of friendship. They were like polar opposites of each other, with Kori being talkative, kind and outgoing and Rachel being quiet, sarcastic and far from interested in meeting new people. However, the two girls was still somehow the best of friends.

Kori and Rachel didn't move into the Monetti estate. They had been given the offer, but with one look at each other, they had declined. They said they had already signed the contract to their apartment for two years. The other girl's knew there was another reason, but they never asked.

Life was good like that. They all lived naturally around each other, like breathing, and just as naturally they had somehow formed a band. It had started out because why not? None of them expected it to become something big. They became local celebrities, The Stars of Jump City.

But then, Kori had to leave. She said it was family business and hopped onto the first plane to Italy. No one knew how long she would be gone, not even Rachel. When the other girls had given Rachel the offer to live with them instead of the empty apartment, she had declined. They still didn't question it.

6 months after Kori left, she came back and life continued again.

~O~O~

"Oh friends! I have just heard the most splendid news!" Kori announced as she practically floated into the Monetti estate's soundproof band room and settled down next to Rachel who was changing strings on her guitar.

"If it's 'bout the H.I.V.E5 moving today then we know." Antonia – their Australian drummer - said as she passed an unopened soda can to Kori.

"What? But I just saw the news on Sara's blog! How could you know before me?"

Toni pointed toward Karen – their bassist and claimed leader - who pointed a long finger toward herself while texting someone – Kori suspected her boyfriend – on her cell.

"Mal-Man has been going on about how down Wally has been even way before H.I.V.E5's moving plans were announced." Karen explained matter-of-factly before she broke into a chuckle and attempted to sip from her soda can.

"I do believe Wally still lingers strong feelings for Nicole, yes?" Kori asked gently. She was well aware of Nicole's nickname, yet refused to use it in any circumstances. When asked why, she simply stated that it was rude and inconsiderate. However, she didn't seem to mind it when the others in the band used it, as she knew they didn't mean it in a negative way, but rather saw it as part of Nicole's identity.

Jade chuckled into her own soda. "It more that he's in under the fatal disease known as love sickness." She settled down her piano sheets and jumped down from the table she had sat on with grace. "Hey, why don't we go out and greet H.I.V.E5? Snap a couple sneak pictures of Jinx and send them to Wally." She suggested in a snicker.

"I don't think…" Kori started to say, but was quickly overrun by Argent's bark of laughter.

"As if that won't drive 'im wild." Argent snorted.

"Guys…"

"He will probably change it into his background picture." Rachel added dryly without looking up. The mental image made the girls burst into a giggle except Kori who could only look at her best friend as if she had betrayed her.

"Rachel…" Kori whined in disbelief.

"I don't think we should do that." Karen said after long moments of finally regaining composure enough to not giggle in between words. "Jinx would be repelled if she found out that Wally had a sneak picture of her as his background. That means we would hold part – if not direct – responsibility for Wally's heartbreak; which in turn would mean we would eventually find a wailing – most likely drunk – Wally at our doorstep." The girls quieted down and could only stare at Karen with far more seriousness than needed.

"Do you girls want a drunk and crying Wally at your door?" She asked them with a raised eyebrow.

The girls shook their head simultaneously with different grimaces raging from morbid horror, annoyance and pity.

"Good." Karen nodded approvingly. "But at least greeting them was a good idea. We'll go the day after tomorrow."

The plan was set, no one objected and they settled into a comforting silence, which was only disturbed now and then by each of the girls touching their instruments.

This, unfortunately, didn't stop some of the stars as in the following days Wally received several photos of his beloved 'J-babe'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still welcoming reviews and comments with open arms.
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	7. Fkin Perfect

The weather had been moody recently. Heavy gray clouds were hovering over the sky, threatening to rain any minute. It was nice. It fitted Jinx nicely; at least she thought it did. The boys were complaining, though they had done so through the entire trip to Jump City and Jinx was close to kissing the ground in happiness of reaching their destination without crashing.

It was a shabby apartment building on the east side of the city, it was old – most likely dirty – and looked ready to crumble to the ground. Just perfect. It was unfortunate, but it was the only thing they could afford to rent; however, because of its questionable condition they were able to rent the biggest apartment in the building which meant that Jinx would get her own room. If this could be taken for lucky or unlucky, Jinx would never know.

It had only been three days since they had arrived Jump City that they had gotten uninvited visitors.

The weather was still heavy with threatening clouds, making the city seem more lifeless than usual; yet Jinx was still determent to drag her band out to the closest music shop for some serious music sheet shopping. If they practiced hard enough, they might still have a shot at the competition. That is, as long as she managed to motivate her band mates.

She had managed to get them dressed and out the front door when a black hummer parked in front of the apartment and five girls stepped out in turn. The first on was the one who sat in the passenger front seat, she looked young and somewhere along Jinx' height. Her skin was pale and contrasted sharply with her black attire as well as her dark hair and the sharp red streaks in it. She was criticizing someone's driving skills in a clear Australian accent.

The next to come out was the "bad" driver, an older Asian girl. She looked refined and calculated as if she was constantly two steps ahead of everyone. She was thin and taller than the Australian girl; her hair was thick and long, at least judging by its length despite being in a braid. Jinx couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if she had seen these two before.

After that came three more people from the passenger seats. The first was a dark skinned young woman. She was pretty, a set of full lips and a nice complexion. Her hair was styled in two buns, making her neck seem longer and her figure more slender.

The two last girls looked like complete opposites of each other. The first was tall and slender. Her tanned skin and long auburn hair alone would deem her beautiful, but her big green eyes made it clear that the world was unfair and she was blessed with beauty. However, her beauty took a childish turn as her pretty lips spread into a big grin and she took to jump a little in excitement while taking to hold the last girl's hands.

The last girl had short dark hair and pale skin; she was pretty, but pretty in a gloomy sense. She seemed so out of place with the other girls. And if her expression was anything to go by, she seemed far from interested in being there. Yet she didn't complain nor resist when the pretty tanned girl took her hands.

All in all it was a strange combination of girls. The strangeness was even stronger as they didn't seem to be in need of a shitty apartment, at least by their vehicle to judge. The mystery was however quickly solved as the dark skinned girl walked up to Jinx with the other girls following swift.

"You are Jinx? Hi, I'm Karen Beecher, leader of The Stars." The girl – Karen – presented herself as she reached out a hand to shake Jinx'.

With confusion clear in her face, Jinx reached out her hand on reflex and shook Karen's hand.

"What the hell are you doing, barf-brain?!" Gizmo screeched, shaking Jinx from her daze and making her slap Karen's hand away.

Karen didn't seem to mind it though as she flashed Gizmo a glare before continuing talking. "This is Toni." She pointed toward the Australian Goth who waved a small hand at them.

"Jade." The Asian winked at them playfully with a smug smile on her lips.

"And Kori and Rachel." The two reminding girls waved at them, that is if one can count in that the tanned girl – Kori, Jinx assumed – waved for both of them. Kori still held that gleeful smile as she practically skipped past Karen, took hold of both of Jinx' hands and said in one breath "It is so nice to meet you, friend! My name is Kori, but you just heard that. So how do you like the city? What's your favorite color and will you be my friend?" it was quickly followed by giggling.

Jinx could only look at the other girl in confusion as she distantly noticed how even her band mates turned silent in an attempt to swallow what exactly Kori had said. She slowly released her hands from Kori's and took a measured step back. "No, no, I have no idea what you said, I don't care what you said and I'm not your friend." Jinx answered slowly which seemed to dim the tanned girl's mood as her smile faltered for a moment.

Jinx would almost feel guilty if Gizmo hadn't taken this chance to regain and step in. Almost.

"Hey! What do you crud-munchers want huh?!" He demanded to know while pointing an accusing finger at the girls.

Jade looked down at him with a raised brow before she asked flatly "Who brought the kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Gizmo's right!" Billy shouted "What are doll faces like y'all doin' here?"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Baran asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't hurt 'em, man! You just need to place 'em back in the kitchen!" Simon cackled.

The boys of H.I.V.E5 were met in silence for a moment as the girls side glanced at each other, taking in all that the guys had thrown at them. The silence broke and suddenly chatter filled the air.

"Are you implying that Nicole do not possess the face of a doll?"

"Ya bloody wombat! Are ya asking for it?!"

"Who did you call doll face?"

"Hell to the no, you did not just pull the kitchen joke!"

It was building up into a word flood, one person over speaking the other, and Jinx could feel a headache start to form. Damn, and she who hoped she wouldn't get one until later in the afternoon. Sighing she started to rub her temple while attempting tune out the chatter.

It was only then that she noticed that Ken was nowhere to be seen – probably off to contact his girlfriend - and Rachel had yet to say a thing in the word flood. Their eyes met and froze Jinx to the spot. There was something in Rachel's gaze that frightened her and she tore her eyes to the ground before she could explore more into the sensation.

Karen was the first to notice Jinx' growing discomfort with the situation and she was the first to silence the bickering which had started.

"I'll kick your bum so hard you nose will bleed!" Toni sneered at Simon while waving her fist at him when Karen waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry for that." Karen started with an empty smile. "We – The Stars – just wanted to greet you and welcome you to Jump City."

"Yeah, um thanks." Jinx mumbled in a distant manner.

"No! Not thanks!" Gizmo spat out, his temper flaring. "What's with you? You've been out of it since we left Steel City!" He continued on while glaring at Jinx. Jinx met his glare with a cold gaze.

"Gizmo's right, you even burned my eggs this morning!" Baran added unhelpfully.

"Well if you didn't want your eggs burned then cook them yourself!" She barked back before sighing and bypassing The Stars. "Whatever." She sighed while waving her band mates to follow her.

They disappeared down the street, leaving The Stars behind without looking back. With nothing else to do, the girls reentered their car, started the engine and set out for their favorite pizza joint.

"So…" Jade started without taking her eyes off the road. "From a scale of Kori and her mustard to Rachel and anyone entering her bedroom how was our first impression of H.I.V.E5?"

~O~O~

All the way from the pizza place to their apartment, Rachel had been quiet and in her own thoughts. It wasn't an unusual thing, yet it felt different and Kori couldn't help herself to worry over her friend.

However, she didn't voice her worries until after they had parted with the other girls and entered their shared apartment. The girls didn't have anything special planned for the day and took to idle around in their home.

"Does Nicole bother you?" Kori asked carefully while handing Rachel a cup of her favorite tea.

The other girl thanked her and accepted the cup, marked where she was in her book, closed it and took a long sip from her tea before she said anything.

"She doesn't." Rachel stated flatly.

"But you think about her, yes? She reminds you of yourself, no?" Kori asked while seating herself on the other side of the island with her own cup of tea.

Rachel didn't answer, but instead picked up her book to resume reading. She didn't answer to Kori's question for the rest of the afternoon; neither did she deny it and that was enough for Kori to know that she was right.

The day was dragging and soon enough it was dusk. It was only then that Rachel closed her book and made ready to leave the apartment.

After their short conversation Kori had busied herself with new food experiments in the kitchen while humming softly. It was all relaxing background noise, however, Rachel had no desire to stay to taste the results of Kori's culinary adventure.

"Where are you going, friend?" Kori called from the kitchen island she was currently seated at. She was stuffing her face with something that Rachel wasn't entirely sure what was, but it looked like a blueberry stew.

"To Midnight Rose." Rachel answered without missing a beat. Midnight Rose was her most favorite café; it was dark and gloomy and was located in the basement of an independent bookstore. Perfect.

"Okay. Take with you an umbrella and a set of keys. I think I'll go to sleep a little early." Kori informed her while waving her off with a smile.

She nodded and left the apartment swiftly.

~O~O~

Rachel Roth was a mystery. At least that was what most people liked to state when they were asked to give their opinion on her; but in all truth, she was actually a rather simple individual. Maybe not the simplest, but she was far from being the most mysterious; after all, Kori had cracked her mystery.

Maybe that wasn't the best example, Rachel thought to herself. Because despite Kori's kind and naïve nature, she was far from dumb and had a good understanding on people's different circumstances.

Mystery or not, it didn't matter at the moment as most of her focus was set on the new individual set before her, Jinx. Normally Rachel wouldn't give much thought to a rivalry band entering The Stars' hometown, and even less about their leader. But Jinx was a different case.

Jinx possessed an odd familiarity to her that Rachel couldn't fully describe with words. However, she did understand where it came from, because against all circumstances; Jinx looked as if she was where Rachel herself had been before she met Kori.

It was easy enough to guess where she could find Jinx. With a group of wild monkeys like that in a tiny shabby apartment to boost, there was no way Jinx would be able to stick around them all day.

Rachel knew that a few blocks away from the worn out apartment building H.I.V.E5 had settled into, laid a music store. They didn't have the biggest selection, but it wasn't all bad as the clerk usually let the customers roam around in the store without trying to awkwardly interact with them.

It was the first place Rachel would try to look for Jinx, the sky was darkening into a dark, almost black, gray. It was starting to drizzle, making Rachel pull the hood on her coat over her short dark hair.

~O~O~

She needed to get out. She needed to get out and get away from them now or she would explode. She was seething with anger and frustration, and if they came with one more PMS-joke she would bash their heads in. She didn't know where she would go, but before anyone could react she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the apartment, down the flight of stairs and out of the old creaking door to the apartment building.

It was drizzling outside and the streetlights had just turned on for the night. Jinx settled into a quick trot down the street, aimlessly wandering down the blocks. She had no destination in mind, just the desire to get away from those blockheads of some band mates.

Her walking pace slowed down into a final stop as she reached the old music shop 3 blocks down the road. It was the same music shop she had wanted to drag her 'friends' to, but in the end they had gotten distracted by a burger joint.

She still wanted to go in and see. It looked promising enough and with a shrug of her shoulders, she entered the worn out shop.

She regretted going into the worn out music shop, because the instant she entered the shop she spotted a hooded figure standing by one of the CD shelves. And the moment she spotted the hooded figure, the hooded figure looked up at her and their eyes met.

It was Rachel of The Stars and once Jinx realized this, the other girl had crossed the store to stand before Jinx.

"What?" She asked defensively "What do you want, Rachel right?"

Rachel simply nodded and took hold of Jinx' wrist. "Come with me."

Jinx was about to protest, but one look at the other girl and she could already tell that protesting was useless. They quickly made their way through the drizzling rain, crossed darkening streets, hopped onto the subway only got off after two stops.

Rachel didn't say anything until they had entered a tiny café and were seated in the darkest corner where no one spared them a glance.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way." Jinx said before Rachel had a chance to open her mouth.

The other girl looked at her for a moment and with a raised brow and with a flat voice deadpanned "Neither do I."

"So what is it?" Jinx asked after nodding absently to Rachel's words.

She was left unanswered as Rachel saw it fit to ignore her, leave her and come back with two cups of green tea. She handed one of them to Jinx before seating herself in silence and drinking.

It was only when Rachel had taken several sips of her tea that she looked up to meet Jinx' questioning eyes and said "Why do you think you don't deserve better… friends than the guys in H.I.V.E5?"

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked in surprise, Rachel just continued looking at her.

There it was again.

It frightened Jinx more than she thought anything ever would. Rachel's eyes looked at her as if she could open Jinx up and scrape out every filthy secret and guilt Jinx held. It was as if Rachel could look at her and see everything Jinx thought and felt and wished.

But it was more than that, Wally did that and she handled Wally just fine. With Rachel it was as if the other girl acknowledged her thoughts and wishes and secrets and guilt and feelings because she knew what it was like.

Rachel looked at her as if she saw herself in Jinx. And it frightened her more than anything because she didn't know what to do in a situation like that. Because this was a first and it was unfamiliar and foreign.

When Rachel didn't get an answer after a while she sighed, took another long sip of her tea before meeting Jinx' eyes yet again. "You don't like them, they are depending on you like a mother, but you don't like them and they are not someone you think of as friends. I think you can do better and you can leave them without lingering feelings of regret at any given moment, you are also aware of this and yet you continue to stay with them. Why? Why do you stay as if you think you don't deserve anything better?"

"Because I don't." Jinx spat back angrily without second thought. She hesitated for a moment, as to whether or not she should actually confess these things to someone she barely knows before she continued with a bitter tone. "I've never… H.I.V.E5 is the best I have had in my life so far. I'm bad luck, anything better than this is impossible for someone like me."

"Have you tried?"

"I don't need to try to know that."

"Who knows…" Rachel hummed in thought. "Sometimes life changes for the better, but in the end you are the one who has to put in the effort to change it."

Neither of the girls said anything after that, just silently sat by each other with their tea; and for the first time in a while, Jinx didn't feel a throbbing headache of annoyance.

They exited the café when darkness had fallen, the drizzling had stopped, but there was no star to be seen in the night sky.

"Just remember Nicole, don't keep poisonousness people in your life." Rachel told her while covering her head in the hood again, despite there being no rain.

"Why is that everyone keeps telling me that, huh?" Jinx snorted softly without expecting an answer.

"Because it's the right thing to do for yourself." Rachel answered before she turned and walked down the opposite way they had originally come from; leaving Jinx under the starless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fkin Perfect - P!NK
> 
> Just to make it clear, Jade is a reckless driver. She drives full speed on yellow light and all that jazz. She can be the perfect chauffeur if she wants to, but she doesn't so… reckless driving here we go!
> 
> I have always thought that Jinx and Raven would get along because their mindsets are similar. "Good was never an option" and "You wouldn't want me around." Both Raven and Jinx thought they could never be good because there was something about them that made them or their powers 'evil', but they both learned that that wasn't the case. (And they both like ponies and unicorns.)
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	8. So What

It wasn't until five in the morning that Jinx returned to the apartment. She held no desire to go back and had settled into wandering around the city at night. It was better than being in a noisy place filled with loud and slightly – to very - drunk band mates.

She needed silence and peace and a moment for herself to properly think over what Rachel had said. It was highly likely that Rachel spoke from experience, something which Jinx wasn't sure what to think of.

Once she reached her home, she slipped off her shoes and quietly snuck in. The boys were covering the coach and the floor, dead to the world, with the foul smell of spilled beer, sweat and vomit in the air.

The TV was still on, buzzing slightly as it looped the intro of an action movie for what was most likely to be the billionth time that night. Damn, they were so paying the electricity bill for the month.

It was good that Jinx had locked the door to her room before she had left the night before. If she hadn't, who knew what her drunk and stupid band mates could have done to it. Last time, they puked in her bed, took a leak in her closet and then refused plenty to help her clean it. She snuck in, relocked the door and fell to her bed, fast asleep.

She woke up, barely four hours later to loud crashing sounds coming from outside of her bedroom door. Her head was spinning and her eyes hurt when attempting to open them. She groaned, rolled over and attempted to burrow her way into her blankets and away from her dreaded reality.

It didn't help. The crashing sound just got louder and it worsened as someone rapidly knocked on her door.

"What?" Jinx strained to shout before she collapsed into her pillow again, groaning around the sharp light burning her eyes and the throbbing headache. This was not a good day, she could feel it. Heck, with her luck it wouldn't be a good week. She shouldn't have said that, it's definitely going to be a bad week now.

"We're out of milk!" Simon's voice called from the other side. Someone attempted to muffle their giggling, and Jinx – despite her horrible condition – just knew where it was going.

"So you gotta breast feed us!" Billy followed swift after recovering from his giggle fit.

"If your tiny tits can handle it!" They sang in choir before bursting into laugher and then promptly going back to slam their fists at her door.

She could only sigh heavily into her pillow. It wasn't the first time they had used that 'joke', in fact, it was starting to get boring and old. Jinx would happily ignore them further, but the knocking was increasing into them flat out slamming their bodies onto the poor old thing.

She rose up slowly while spitting out a few selected curse words and braced herself to open her eyes fully. Because as tempting it was to just go back to sleep with the lull of door knocking as her lullaby, she would not in any circumstances risk losing the one place in the apartment she could lock herself away.

She stretched slightly while making her short way to the door, fixed her messed up hair into an even more tangled bun while absently noticing she still wore all her clothes. The banging increased and with a sigh she opened the door, stepped to the side as to not get hit by those fools and said flatly "You guys are drunk."

The first answer she got was the blank look from Simon's glassy eyes as if he had to focus for a significant time, just to process that one sentence. The next answer she got was from Billy who hadn't stopped slamming his body against the door and had promptly staggered a few too many steps into Jinx' domain.

"You betcha!" Billy screamed in joy as he swaggered back to stand slightly leaned next to Simon.

"It's early morning, what's wrong with you? You woke up and decided to drink right away?" She asked them, while silently wondering how much longer they would have to live.

"After throwing up." Simon corrected her with a proud smile.

"After throwing up." Jinx repeated slowly. She could hear Gizmo and Baran shout at each other over the TV remote, it didn't sound like they had drunken anything more – at least they had brains enough to stop.

"What a great idea, empty your stomach for toxic and fill it up again." She scoffed sarcastically before she saw Ken looking over at them and gesture for him to get two glasses of water.

"Come on Jinx, drink with us!" Simon started to pester as he stepped into her room in order to drag her out. He took hold of her arm and yanked her close enough for him to whisper "And after that we can get a little closer…" Though his current form for whispering came out in the normal volume which made Billy slap Simon's back in excitement.

Simon was about to circle his arms around her back to cup a feel of her butt. She would be damned if she would let him.

"Don't you even think about it." She sneered in disgust as she fought her way out of his arms and pushed both of the boys back.

"Come on Jinx, don't be an uptight bitch. He loves you so let him get a taste." Billy complained, as if he had any right too.

"Fuck off." Jinx spat out before closing the door in their faces. She relocked it in a furious fashion, changed into her worn out night clothing and covered herself in the safe haven known as her bed.

~O~O~

Jinx had been right, it was so far one of the worst weeks she have had in her entire life. After successfully being able to sleep until the afternoon, Jinx had to wake up and bark at her band mates until they helped her clean the apartment. This meant that they slacked off and she ended up cleaning most of it.

She honestly hoped it would end there, but luck was never in her favor.

There was less than two weeks until the next round of the competition and as far as Jinx could see; H.I.V.E5 would be crushed. Since they had moved from Steel City they would partake in the round held in Jump City, they were doomed.

At one point they were at an advantage since they didn't have to compete against the ever growing favorites Steel Trouble. However this advantage was quickly overshadowed by the fact that not only did they have to compete with The Stars who were known for their amazing concerts; but they also had to do so in The Stars' home base.

And if things didn't look grim enough, the guys had neglected practice since they moved to Jump City.

When Jinx told them precisely so and urged them to practice, they shushed her. It wasn't their smartest move as she answered by unplugging the cord to their unsaved game.

She then proceeded to lock herself in her room and practice on her own. She would love to continue shout at them, but as the many other times it would be useless.

She hated it.

She hated them.

She was getting tired. Tired of shouting at them. Tired of getting pushed aside. Tired of them being her only 'friends'.

Her headache was more easily surfacing and her shoulders ached. They had arrived in jump City for quite some time and she hadn't even unpacked.

Damn, she just wanted to sleep.

~O~O~

One week and two days left. Making them practice was impossible and the stress and worry from the competition was wearing Jinx out. She was getting more tired with each passing day and even though she tried to relax she would wake up with a throbbing headache.

This was why she found herself in the mall; in a clothing store; trying out a short black dress. She was never the type to treat herself and didn't really have the money to do it, but the dress was gothic and dark and had long sleeves and a cute small purple poncho sewn on and it would be a perfect match with her boots.

And she felt pretty in it. She knew the guys would laugh at her and mock her for attempting to look 'girly', but the dress was so easy to wear and it wasn't that expensive so she bought it.

She paid for it and asked the clerk if she could change into it before leaving the store; the clerk said yes.

The clerk, a shorthaired brunette in her twenties, complimented Jinx on the way out while giving her a smile. It looked genuine and Jinx' headache lightened, if only a little.

She didn't exactly smile, but she felt better, if not lighter as she made her way down the street.

And then it vanished. Because as she was walking down the street some idiot had thought it to be funny to wolf whistle at her. She promptly ignored it, thinking she would get away as she was hardly a block away from her home. She didn't.

The guy followed after her. "Hey! Hey!" He called as he fell into step with her.

"How are you doing? I like your hair, it looks so soft." He wiggled his eyebrows and made a move to reach out and touch her, she stepped back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed as she walked faster, she would only have to cross the street and she would be 'home'. But despite the warning, the guy didn't stop; instead he moved his hand to her lower back, as if to reassure her that he was no danger.

He managed to do the opposite.

She spun around and slammed her fist against his left eye without warning. While he was still surprised Jinx pushed him, making him fall, and spit on his face for good measure.

"Don't fucking touch me." She snarled before she crossed the street and entered the apartment block.

She thought it was over, that she could escape into her room and change strings on her guitar, draw a little and maybe sleep, but as she passed the living room Gizmo called out to her.

"Hey! We saw what you did to that guy outside, it was awesome!" He cackled.

"Yeah, you showed him that no one messes with ya!" Simon added with a loopy smile.

"But you gotta admit Jinx, she asked for that guy to come up to you in that dress." Billy pointed out while the other guys looked at her and nodded in agreement.

She didn't feel light or pretty anymore, just tired and uncomfortable in her own skin. Great.

~O~O~

Third time was the charm.

Though this time it wasn't Jinx' band mates ignoring her, nor were they harassing her. It happened in a Saturday evening. It had been a calm day and for once the band had gotten together to practice, things seemed promising as Jinx only left for a bathroom break.

She was coming back, but stopped in the hallway as she heard them talk.

"We'll never beat those lousy stars with what we got!"

"Yeah!" Baran agreed.

"They'll crush us flat." Simon sighed.

"Not if we crush them first" Gizmo said. Billy's grumbling went quiet, they all did as they waited for Gizmo to continue. "We'll crush their stinking car when they have their instruments in right before the round, it'll be too late for them to get any new instruments and they won't be able to play!" The short boy cackled.

Jinx stepped out then. They stopped. She looked at them as they looked at her. She studied them for a moment as if she was looking at them for the first time. She knew they were idiots and lazy, that they had no motivation and would rather sit around and drink, but never had she thought they would fall so short.

"Don't do it." She heard her voice say. She didn't feel sad, she didn't feel disappointed in them; she just felt disappointed in herself for sticking around them for such a long time.

She could hear an argument breaking out, but she wasn't really listening to it. She could hear herself talk, but it was as if she wasn't really there, just outside of there, looking as it unfolded.

"Well maybe if you were actually practicing you wouldn't even need to think up something so stupid!" She heard herself say.

"Well maybe we would have been better without your bad luck!" Gizmo shot back and he continued before Jinx could say anything "Hey, here's a thought: you're kicked out of the band!"

And then the moment stopped, Jinx was there again. Her mind was clear from throbbing headaches and she felt light. "Not unless I leave your sorry asses." She spat.

She glared at them for a moment before she huffed and entered her room. Not long after she exited it with a duffel bag, a backpack and a guitar bag; all her belongings. She didn't look at them as she passed them and left the apartment swiftly.

"Is she really not coming back?" Simon asked solemnly.

"Nah. She'll come back." Gizmo snorted before they left their instruments and turned on the TV.

~O~O~

Gotham City's unpredictable crime rate wasn't the only reason the finale round would be held in Jump City. One of the actual reasons for Jump City being chosen was because of its convenient location. It laid by the coast, 331 km away from Gotham City and 157 km away from Steel City; making it ideal place to hold the finale round.

At least that was what Sara thought as she exited the convenience store. It was a Saturday evening, she had just bought cocoa and popcorn after coming back from Steel City and she was ready for a cozy evening alone.

That was at least the plan until she saw it. It was raining and people were busying past her with wide umbrellas, she herself was hiding under one, but she was sure of what she saw; a flash of shocking pink.

And Sara knew only one girl in town with such pink hair. She dodged people left and right while she kept an eye on the pink hair. "Hey! Wait! You!" She shouted before she finally reached the girl and stopped her in her track.

"You're Jinx right? Are you okay? You're soaked!" She exclaimed as she finally got a good look at the shorter girl. She was carrying what looked to be all that she owned which made Sara frown. "Come on, my place is just around the corner."

Sara wasn't entirely sure what to do, but she took Jinx' hand and lead her back to her own tiny apartment. There she wrapped the shorter girl in a blanket and handed her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Please don't write this on your blog." Was all Jinx said as she kept her eyes on the window, watching the rain streak down.

"I promise, I won't" Sara answered, but Jinx didn't answer her, in fact, she didn't say anything for the rest of the evening. She just looked out of the window while sipping her cocoa, until she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What - P!NK
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	9. Sara S. Blog posts # 3

_It is the calm before the storm guys. And I do believe that something is unfolding rapidly as I type._

_Jinx of the H.I.V.E5 have not been seen for the last few days and the rest of H.I.V.E5 seems unconcerned. Where she might be is still a mystery, but I recommend that we all keep our eyes and ears open; after all it is only a week left before the semifinal._

_Posted moments ago – by Sara S._

There. She had done it. She had lied to the audience. It didn't feel especially good, but it had to be done. In fact, she didn't regret it one bit. Because damn, there was no way she would leave Jinx' side in any way or form now.

She closed her laptop and exited her bedroom. The sun was starting to set and as Sara laid her eyes on the coach in her living room she could see a tuft of pink hair coming up from a bundle of blankets. After Sara had taken Jinx with her to her apartment, the girl had stayed the night and attempted to leave in the morning.

It was rather easy to guess what had happened between her and the H.I.V.E5, at least by her luggage. It was more obvious that Jinx didn't have a clue as to where to go and a place to stay, which is why Sara insisted that Jinx crashed on her couch until she could sort things out.

Sara snuck past the couch while grumbling came from the bundle and the pink hair disappeared under the blankets, she made her way to the kitchen area and came back with two cups of tea after a few minutes.

"You okay?" Sara asked gently while handing the cup to Jinx who had somehow escaped the blankets and had scrambled into a sitting position.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't feel sad you know? I just feel tired." Jinx answers as she sips the tea then continues, "Yeah, tired and a weird satisfaction. I think that's from the tea, this is really good."

Sara chuckled; to her relief Jinx seemed more than fine. Maybe a little exhausted from the turmoil in her life, but she seemed to recover fast. However, to Sara's worry neither she nor Jinx had a clue as to what Jinx should do from then on.

~O~O~

Days passed by faster than expected. Jinx knew for a fact that there was only 6 days until the next round of the competition. Not that it mattered to her anymore. At least it shouldn't matter to her. In fact, she didn't even feel bothered by it.

She felt bothered by it. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch, a tingling in her fingers and a shiver down her spine telling her to practice, to take her guitar and go back to the H.I.V.E5. Not because she wanted to be anywhere near them, but because they were her only chance to play in the competition.

It was all rather selfish and there was no way Jinx was ever stepping a foot into H.I.V.E5's apartment. Which was why she didn't act upon the itch, but rather settled next to the half open window, listening to the rain fall and playing soothingly on her guitar. Besides, she couldn't ditch Sara, at least not yet. She was in debt to her, and returning to H.I.V.E5 wouldn't really show Jinx' appreciation.

Sara had been so kind to her, too kind to her. She had insisted that Jinx could stay until things had settled in her life, but she knew she was being a bother. She would have to get a grip fast, or she might – against all rational thinking and logic because Sara is the sweetest sweetheart in all of Jump City – get kicked out.

"Hey Jinx. Want to take a break? You've been playing the same song for hours on end now." Sara said with a casual smile as she handed a cup of cocoa to her.

Jinx thanked her, settled down her guitar and crawled up into the sofa with Sara as they settled to watch crap television while sipping their cocoa.

That was at least the plan until the phone rang. They looked at each other for a second before Jinx turned down the volume of the TV and Sara got up to take the phone.

"Hello?" She said while placing her cup of cocoa on the coffee table. From the other line came a female voice, but Jinx couldn't hear exactly what the girl said, not that she cared.

However, her curiosity did peak as Sara's expression suddenly turned into a mix of surprise and worry. She cast a glance at Jinx before she left the room in a hurry. The walls were thin in the apartment and Jinx could hear Sara's muffled answers of "Are you sure?" and "Are they okay?" as well as a few "I'm on to it." And "Okay, got it."

The conversation didn't last long as Sara reentered the room, though she was still on the phone. "I will call them up tomorrow to check okay?" She said when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sara took an L turn toward the door and was in the action of opening the door, but as she got a look at who was on the other side she froze.

"Hey Beckie was that all? Okay, bye." She hung up as she glanced at Jinx once more and opened the door for two individuals to step into the apartment.

One shorter than the other; one with long auburn hair and a sunny smile while the other with dark hair, the distant smell of green tea and a blank yet serious expression. It was Kori and Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	10. Little Wonders

In an instant Jinx was frozen to the spot.

"Hi." Rachel greeted in a flat tone while Kori gave a little wave of her hand, then they both glanced toward Sara as if to ask for permission to enter.

_Oh god why are they here? How did they find me? What do they want?_ Was all Jinx could think as she met Sara's eyes in what was bordering to desperation. Rachel and Kori had yet to take a step into the apartment as they kept looking over at Sara for an answer.

Sara looked at them, then at Jinx and nodded while stepping back. The girls entered the apartment which made Jinx involuntarily flinch, which she attempted to camouflage by wrapping the blankets around her on the couch.

Jinx wasn't sure if she was breathing anymore, and if she wasn't undergoing a mild form of silent panic then maybe that would have worried her.

As for Sara, she wasn't sure how Jinx felt about two members of The Stars coming from nowhere. Neither was she sure how and exactly why Kori and Rachel had come, but she could already tell that the girls needed some privacy without her in it.

"Jinx." Sara called quietly, snapping Jinx out of her panic induced train of thought and making her look up to meet Sara's eyes. "I have to write something up… are you okay if I leave you alone?" She asked carefully while starting to make her way to her bedroom door.

Jinx nodded stiffly after a while as if she was steeling herself for something bad; something swift and inevitable and painful. But she nodded none the less as her eyes followed Kori's and Rachel's movements when they settled down in the love seat opposite of Jinx.

There wasn't much Sara could actually do as she took to study them for a moment before swiftly excusing herself and leaving the room which mainly held a heavy silence between the girls.

Jinx was the one to break the silence, the heavy silence from Rachel and Kori was irking her far more than she would like to admit; and it was better to get it over with faster. "What do you want?" She asked tiredly, it would have sounded more defensive and spiteful had Jinx had the will and energy for it; but instead it came out in a grumble, making it obvious that she was too tired to even try.

Rachel – to Jinx' utter annoyance – simply cocked her head for a moment as if thinking of a fitting answer. Much to Jinx' relief, the raven haired girl had yet to look directly at her. She had so far kept her eyes above Jinx, or right next to Jinx. It was equally calming yet nerve wrecking as she knew that if Rachel laid her eyes on her, she wouldn't be able to lie or tell excuses.

Since Rachel continued to not answer, Kori coughed awkwardly and answered the question instead. "I would first like to apologize for the sudden intruding, and we do not wish to cause you any harm." She assured in a soft voice and a gentle smile.

She continued on in the same tone after a small pause, as if to see whether or not Jinx would refuse to listen. "I saw you the day you made your way through the rain with your belongings. I was trying to get to you, but Sara got to you first. We were worried for you and I insisted that we visited you at once…" she was cut off then by Rachel's calm voice.

"But I told her to give you some space.-"

"This is why we are here now!" Kori squealed, followed by giggling and clapping of excited hands.

Despite the irk Jinx got from Kori's overexcited voice, she started to wonder as to how Rachel could handle the energetic girl; Rachel simply glanced at Kori, who looked back at Rachel with a smile on her face, and sighed before she fixed her dark eyes at Jinx.

"I assume you are through with the H.I.V.E.5." Rachel stated. There was no hint of a question in her words, no hesitation in her eyes. Even Kori flinched at her friend's boldness.

"What does that have to do with you?" Jinx spit out in defense as she wrapped herself tighter in the blankets. It wasn't that Rachel's statement was untrue in any way as Jinx hadn't contacted them, but there was something about the way Rachel said it that felt like a challenge against Jinx' stubborn pride. However, despite her irate tone the two girls didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Is this true, Jinx?" Kori asked gently, probing carefully against Jinx' defenses and slowly tearing them down.

There was nothing to hide for Jinx. They had the upper hand, and even if she lied they would be able to tell. At least Rachel would. She had her all figured out and it hurt Jinx' pride far more than she would care to admit. She combed her hair roughly with one hand and sighed before she straightened up, met their eyes and answered. "Yes, I am. I haven't contacted them since I left them and I want nothing more to do with them." She even raised her hands for good measure.

"But..." Kori nudged again with the same caring look in her eyes. Rachel didn't budge. As nervous as they both made Jinx feel, she was well aware that holding anything back now was pointless so she continued reluctantly.

"...but I still want to play in the competition..." There was a small pause from her, as if she was expecting them to say something, anything! When Jinx was met with only silence and their ever watching eyes, a tiny part of her that never trusted anyone flared up in defense. "So what? Are you going to mock me? Tell me how one with such bad luck will never be able to play?" Jinx huffed. She knew they would never do so, but she still couldn't help voicing the doubt she felt.

They didn't seem to be particularly shocked by this; or rather it looked like they expected something like this as they simply shook their heads in a manner of saying "No, we never did."

"Come with us." The words came out of nowhere, like they floated from the window and into Jinx' ear. However, it wasn't as simple as that because she was well aware of where they had come from. Rachel had said it.

"...as in joining The Stars?" Jinx asked in disbelief after a pause of silence. They had to be messing with her, as there was no way anyone would want her in their band. But when she started to laugh at their little 'joke' both Kori and Rachel frowned in confusion, in turn making Jinx stop laughing because she realized that those two were dead serious.

"No way, you two might be fine with me, but I am sure the others won't." She barked as several thought spun in her head in an attempt to create something solid, something believable. Something that wasn't as impossible as this, because in the deepest parts of Jinx she desired something like this. And she knew already all too well that if there was something she desired that was something good, there was no way she would get it because she was bad luck.

"How can you know that without trying?" Kori nudged gently on with a small smile and a knowing look.

"It doesn't matter! The audience will hate it!" Jinx continued to deny as her voice raised and her hands trembled. Trembled with frustration and anger and the hatred she bore over her bad luck… her bad everything. "...you know how they are with members who join rival bands." She muttered on, this time not meeting their eyes. Because Jinx, despite refusing to admit it, knew that if she met their eyes then she would give in; start to believe and let go. There was no way she would do that.

"And when have they mattered." Rachel countered, it didn't come out as a question, but as a judgment, as an insult because truly; when have the people outside mattered when it came to something that had little to do with them? She sounded far too irritated as she bore her eyes at Jinx, staring her down with white hot anger. It wasn't until Kori tapped her shoulder that Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, this time in a much calmed voice "Remember what I told you. Do what-"

"Is the right thing to do for yourself..." Jinx finish in a daze as if the words had finally sunken in. She looked up at Rachel and Kori again, and met their eyes with something that seemed determined yet a little lost.

"I… please give me time to think." Jinx finally answered.

It seemed to be enough to satisfy both of the girls as they looked at each other, then at Jinx and answered "Very well." Before they left the apartment swiftly.

~O~O~

Three days until the competition. In a tiny apartment in Jump City a pink haired guitarist bids and hugs goodbye to the blonde headed owner of said apartment. A black hummer stood patiently outside the apartment block, waiting for its new passenger to step in.

"Thank you" the pink haired one said as she hoisted her two bags and her guitar – her entire life - into the trunk.

"It was nothing. I hardly did anything." The blonde one said with a shrug.

"No, you did an awful lot, Sara." The pink one said as she turned completely to Sara. "You let me stay… and treated me... normal. As if I wasn't bad luck." She finished while reaching out to shake Sara's hand. But instead of a handshake she was engulfed in a hug.

"That's because you're not." Sara explained into the pink ones ruffled hair. "Smile Jinx, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you." Was all Jinx could say as she hugged Sara back with such force it seemed like she couldn't let go. But the world didn't wait for anyone as a car honk was heard from right behind them, swiftly followed by Kori shouting in glee for Jinx.

"Good bye." Jinx bid as she let go of Sara's cardigan.

"No, see you around." The blogger corrected with a smile as she in turn let go of the guitarist.

"Yeah, see you." And with that, Jinx climbed into the hummer and drove off.

~O~O~

The car ride to Toni's mansion was longer, much longer than Jinx would have expected. And yet, before Jinx had time to calm her nerves, they had arrived. She wasn't sure what to expect except for unwelcoming or crude comments (after all that was what she was most used to.)

But there was nothing of that as when they entered the mansion, Jinx was hugged and kissed and greeted by each of the members with such warmth and happiness that it shocked her for a moment.

"You're one of us now, Nicole." Karen said with a warm smile as she hugged Jinx again.

It was all so warm and fuzzy as Jinx limply hugged back. In truth, Jinx wasn't actually sure what she had expected when she came to them, but one thing was for sure; she didn't entirely weight the possibility of them welcoming her so openly.

_Karen is really tall…_ Was all Jinx could register as her grip tightened around Karen's shirt and she burrowed her head into the band leader's shoulder. And if Karen's shoulder got a little damp and Jinx shoulders shook ever so slightly. Well, who were to know except her band mates... no, her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Wonders - Rob Thomas
> 
> WOOHOO! First arc done!
> 
> Damn, I'm sorry it took such a while, but school just sort of killed everything within me. But I'm back with this baby!
> 
> There is some post-first arc stuff going to happen now, but don't worry: no angst… sort of.
> 
> Either way, I'm so sorry for the long wait and I love you all for reading this. I love you all so much!
> 
> The updates will still be a little… far between each other as school is taking up my time. Hopefully I can somehow get a set schedule again.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and just wait… soon, it's the semi-final!
> 
> Reminder: Why I haven't written anything of The Titans lately is because the first prologue – aka where The Titans were first introduced – was right before their semi-final… so in other words: The things happening in this chapter is roughly right before The Titans go to that nightclub…
> 
> …
> 
> Did that make sense?
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson) and (What is this? Am I going to ship Joseph with someone?!)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	11. Sara S. Blog posts # 4

_In this short announcement I want to welcome Jinx into The Stars!_

_After her rough days due to the H.I.V.E5 band members' constant harassment, I find it only logical and inevitable that Jinx left them._

_So I hope we can all show her our support and welcome her as a star!_

_Posted moments ago – by Sara S._

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Our certain speedster and local charmer, also known as Wally West chanted (or sang depending on how you view it) as he efficiently spilled his coffee in wild excitement. Whatever, he couldn't care less as he dashed from his seat, into the hallway and busted into the bathroom.

"Mal!" He shouted in wild excitement while tiptoeing with a gleeful smile around said man who was taking a leak.

"God dammit, Wally!" Mal responded as he proceeded to sip up his pants and shove Wally out of the bathroom with his foot. A feast he somehow managed to succeed in.

"What?" He continued to ask in annoyance while washing his hands, as he peered at Wally in mild annoyance. After all, this wasn't the first time Wally – or anyone for that case – had entered the bathroom while it was occupied; Mal was starting to consider hanging up a 'knock before entering' sign, but then again it would most likely be ignored.

"We're going to Jump City!" Wally exclaimed in excitement as he took hold of Mal's shoulders and shook them a little for good measure.

"What?" He asked while instinctively slapping Wally's hands away. It wasn't that Mal hadn't heard Wally; in fact he liked to pride himself for having a good hearing despite the many shouts of frustration, anger, excitement and just general adolescent male howling surrounding him. "But I was planning to go there this Saturday…"

"Nope! We're going now!" Wally said with another charming and perfectly white smile gracing his face, all while trailing after Mal down the hall.

"…Why?" Mal asked while gesturing his hand for Wally to deepen his reasoning on this impulsive decision.

"Because Karen misses you badly," It wasn't that Wally actually had to do it, but he did it anyway as he whipped out the best puppy eyes he could muster while chanting 'Karen misses you' under his breath. "And I'll get to see my J-babe!" he finished just barely as a whisper.

It all came down to a stare down. A stare down Wally knew he won as he saw the brief changes in expression flicker over Mal's forehead. Heck, he knew he won because Mal only has stare downs like this whenever he starts planning out how to do something. A final sigh marks the end of the tense moment, swiftly followed by a muttered "Let me hear with the other guys…" as Mal enters the living room where the others are playing a guessing game.

Joseph was winning.

_Horrible news, band fans!_

_The upcoming rivals of Steel Trouble, Mega Monkeys 4, was involved with a car accident! It appears that they were met by a drunk driver who was driving in the wrong lane. It appears that the drunk driver had taken their parent's car out for a joyride._

_Miraculously the band members are not in any critical condition and will be fine. It is most unfortunate, but because of the accident, Mega Monkeys 4 will have to withdraw from the competition leaving a severely uneven number in Steel City's semi-final._

_After discussions among the board of directors it has been decided that the semi-final in Steel City and Jump City will merge into one big semi-final. Therefore, the semi-final in Jump City will be postponed until the reminding bands of Steel City have arrived. The semi-final in Gotham City will go as scheduled._

_And as I type, folks, the bands from Steel City are already leaving for Jump City!_

_I hope Mega Monkeys 4 get well soon and that this change doesn't have too much of an impact on the reminding bands._

_Posted moments ago – by Sara S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson) and (What is this? Am I going to ship Joseph with someone?!)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	12. Mr. Pinstripe Suite

Driving to Jump City was never something Mal enjoyed. In fact, he didn't even like driving in general. It was far too time consuming and if he had the means, he would pick teleporting over driving. Then again, who wouldn't?

But no matter how much he disliked it, he continued to do it several times. After all, three hours of driving was nothing if it meant he could see his most beloved Karen again.

At least that was what he thought.

After Wally had somehow managed to pursue the rest of the guys into driving to Jump City at once, they had practically been shoved into Mal's truck and taken off.

Garth sat in the front passenger seat as he was prone to easily get carsick; Wally sat behind with Joseph between him and Isaiah.

Why they were seated like this was mostly because there was no way Mal would allow Wally and Isaiah to sit next to each other, especially since the guitarist somehow had the uncanny ability to push Isaiah's buttons and a fight could easily erupt. However, despite Joseph's calming nature a fight did erupt. Maybe it was because Joseph promptly fell asleep once the engine got turned on, or maybe it was because having Wally and Isaiah in the same vehicle just wasn't meant to be. Either way, the only thing Mal wanted now was to fall into unconsciousness like the silent blond.

"What did you say about my mom?!"

"You heard me!"

Okay, so maybe Mal didn't want to fall asleep just yet as him falling asleep would mean that he would have to trust his most beloved jeep with two reckless idiots. Garth didn't have his driver's license for obvious reasons and neither did Joseph. Letting Wally or Isaiah drive was not an option.

So Mal settled for his second best option which was to stop by the side of the road, spin his head back to glare at the bickering young men and grit out in cold, hard anger "If you continue with this, mark my words, I will turn this vehicle around."

"sorry... mom" they both uttered out, much to Mal's annoyance. Yet that was the prize he had to pay in order to get some blessed silence. It didn't actually bother him much; he would totally make an awesome mom.

~O~O~

The peaceful and quiet halls of the Monetti estate was painted in the faint sun which broke through the clouds and the grandfather clock chiming in the early morning hours. Otherwise it was perfectly silent as Toni strolled into the kitchen with her pink bunny slippers and black bathrobe wrapped around her.

She needed tea. Now. It had only taken a few days living with Toni that Karen and Jade had realized that their drummer simply couldn't function if she didn't start the day with silence and tea. Or, it was rather that Toni refused to function if she didn't start the day with silence and tea. Naturally this was one of the first things they had informed Jinx when they showed her to her room. They also made sure to remind Jinx that Toni was usually easygoing and flexible around her habits and manners, but the only thing she stood firm on was her morning routine. Not that it bothered any of them as they would wake up just as Toni finished her tea and was about to start the day.

This morning was unfortunately abruptly interrupted by the blaring of car horns coming forth as a truck parked in front of the mansion. It was a dark red RAM 1500 truck with heaps of large things in the back all neatly covered by a dark green tarpaulin. The truck let out another whining honk before the engine was cut and several young men stepped out of the vehicle.

In a certain fortunate way, the mansion walls were thick and heavy which dulled the sound of the honks and only reached the ears of a very grumpy Toni and Karen who had already woken up. Jade, who had always been a light sleeper, ignored it and went back to sleep while Jinx didn't register the noise as she was deeply engaged in her pink unicorn filled dream.

In a certain unfortunate way, this meant that the blaring horns were quickly followed by the tapping of steps as a certain brunette quickly as possibly made her way down the hall, the flight of stairs, out through the door and into her boyfriend's arms. This also meant that Toni reluctantly followed by in a much slower pace while cradling her tea in her hands.

A pair of overly fluffy bee slippers were flipped and flung over on the staircase like some weird parody of Cinderella, the front door was flung open – much to Toni's annoyance – and the familiar sound of Karen's gleeful laughter could be heard clearly.

Her hair was tied in two familiar buns, she was still in her pajamas and her feet were dirty from running outside to greet Mal and she still smelled of heavy morning breathe; yet despite all this Mal and Karen looked like they couldn't possibly be happier.

They would stare into each other's face for a few seconds, and then they would laugh and smile and smile a little more before they both closed their eyes and gently, ever so gently, in a manner that made the whole act as natural as breathing; they pressed their lips together and kissed.

It was steady and slow and full of such a gentle love, yet they would break it in a fitful of giggles as their lips broke apart and their foreheads met instead. They repeated this process a couple times more and only seemed to break apart until they were simply holding hands once Toni cleared her throat loudly and looked at them with a raised brow.

"Oh you young folks! What do ya think you're doin' on my front porch?" Toni teased with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes as she turned to enter her home again. So her morning time was cut short, but maybe she would forgive them this time, after all it would be rude to spoil someone's happiness.

~O~O~

"Oh my god." Was all Isaiah managed to muster while he took in the sight before him. Both the girl and the estate, and as both sights were hardly believable he reached over and pinched Wally's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wally asked as he took to rub the reddening flesh, only for his other arm to be pinched by Joseph.

"Wow" the mute boy mouthed out as he took to pinch Wally again, just for good measure.

"Hey guys, cut it out and yes; The Stars truly live like 'stars'." Garth said with a low whistle and a flash of a nervous smile. Because in all truth, none of them had even gotten _close_ to an estate as grand as this; and Garth would bet that whoever owned it were most likely rich and powerful; and old. Especially old.

"Oy Karen!" The short dark haired girl popped her head out the open front door and shouted in a heavy Australian accent. "Are you having breakfast or not?"

Karen lightened up into a smile as she nodded and turned toward Mal. It only took a look between them for Mal to smile back and kiss her forehead. Then she turned toward the others and said "Hey, you guys are welcome to join us for breakfast."

"Yes, thank you." Quickly followed by a nod from Joseph was all Karen got as both Wally and Isaiah looked a little lost. It was quite strange as she was sure neither of the young men had fallen into a daze over the estate.

"Hey, you guys okay?" She asked carefully as they all made their way inside. Fortunately it somehow managed to snap Wally out of whatever trance he was in as he gave to suddenly look around like a bewildered deer, meet Karen's eyes and sputter out.

"Wait! I mean yes, I would love to have breakfast, but first; where is Jinx' room?" in something so desperate and earnest, yet fast and surprising, Karen had to take a second to digest it. In her defense, it was still pretty early in the morning.

She stared at him for a moment, sighed and jerked a thumb to the left while saying "…west wing, second floor, third door to the right." Before she could say anymore Wally had ran back to the car, grabbed something that she was pretty sure was a rose and rushed up the stairs.

Unfortunately it didn't help Isaiah as he appeared to be in one big daze while whispering "oh my god, no one told me they had a hot _Australian_ Goth chick."

~O~O~

There was a certain bliss Jinx finally had the time and the peace to explore. And that was the fact that she knew for a fact that there was no rose in a mile radius dedicated to her. She would wake up with sun shining into her room, a slow breeze rustle the curtains and she felt calm and content.

It wasn't that she particularly minded them, but Wally West and his roses now felt like something in the past. A past, no matter how good he was, Jinx had no desire to go back to. She was good, she was happy, she needed coffee before she would even consider smiling and chatting, but she was happy – even if it didn't show on her slightly frowning face.

She would have a good day, she could feel it in her gut; and with that thought in mind she opened the doors to her room. And there it was, it had caught her eyes the moment she stepped out, something red and green, lying on the floor in front of her door. It was a rose.

"No" was all she managed to hiss out as she slowly knelt down to pick it up. It was highly likely that it had been left there by Jade as a tease, but the possibility that it was from Wally was so high Jinx didn't even want to think about it.

"Morning." Jade mumbled as she passed Jinx in the hallway with the speed of a bear waking up from hibernation. She stopped a little in front of Jinx, looked back at her, pointed toward the rose and asked "Why do you have a dead plant in your hand?" though the question came out in a stifled yawn it was clear Jade was just as curious on the flower as Jinx.

"No" Jinx hissed out again as she realized this could only mean one thing. Because despite how impossible it seemed, it was the only solution Jinx' half-awake mind could think off; Wally was here. That did not mean she wouldn't deny it with every fiber of her being.

Clatter and muffled voices could be heard from the dining hall downstairs. Jinx was fine. She was fine; there was no way he would be here, all the way from Steel City. No, this was just Jade messing with her, or maybe Toni.

There was no way Wally West was in Jump City. And with that thought Jinx descended the overly elegant stairs – with a stumbling Jade in tow; borderline prancing down the hallway – with a sleepy mumbling Jade in tow; and entered the dining hall.

~O~O~

The breakfast was wonderful. The house – mansion – was amazing. It was too amazing. Suspiciously amazing. That was all Isaiah could think of as he refilled his – most likely crystal – glass with newly pressed OJ. He could _taste_ the freshness and the fact that apparently everything was owned by that one hot Goth chick didn't make things any easier for him to digest. Especially as she was sitting right opposite of him, glancing up at him and the others every now and then; she was really distracting for him and it was ruining his pride and dignity, he had already spilled various fruit slices on his shirt and it was pissing him off.

It was just, she was so everything and he was so ugh. He was willing to accept that she was smoking hot and a badass drummer, but putting that together with being filthy rich and owning an island just didn't work out. And so he voiced this to Wally while punching the bastard because he refused to do anything other than nervously peeking at the door and snickering at the sight of Isaiah's shirt.

"Seriously, who can own something like this **and** be in a band competition?" He only got a distant look and a shrug as an answer so he pressed on in a slightly louder tone "Are you sure she isn't paying her way into the competition? What if they are bribing everything and everyone?"

"Now, chill out Isaiah." Garth interrupts from beside Wally. "I don't think you have heard The Stars play yet, so I get where you're coming from, but trust me. These girls wouldn't even need to think about bribing their way in." The vocalist assured. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. The fire had been shot, and Toni – in all her semi-morning temper – had heard Isaiah's accusation.

"Isn't it you who need to cheat your arse in?" She slurred out while shooting a glare at the dark-skinned drummer across from the table. And there, the war declaration had been announced. Karen was too late to prevent it, Isaiah's temper was rising so quick no one would be able to calm it: and naturally, Isaiah refused to stay silent.

"What did you say?" He growled while getting up from his seat. His pride had been wounded and his temper was blinding him yet again.

"You heard me, just returning the bullocks you spouted out right back to ya!" Toni was still keeping her cool as she stayed seated and continued to munch on her slices of mango.

"Why? 'Cause you're scared it's true?" he accused with folded arms and a puffed chest, much like a bird trying to prove its dominance. However, Isaiah – despite his quick temper – was not completely dim-witted. He knew to bait and – if he could help it – to not be the one to start the fight. Unfortunately, what he was not aware off was just how far Toni was willing to take it.

"Toni…" They could hear Karen say in her slightly concerned voice with a strong hint of superiority and a warning of exactly what she would do if a fight broke out. "Isaiah…" Mal's voice followed. Yet there was no turning back, Karen and Mal be damned. There was no way either Isaiah or Toni would back out now.

"Excuse you?" She asked rhetorically, not missing a beat as if Karen's warning had gone unheard. She was slowly getting up from her seat, and dear god, she was one foxy mama. She was short and lean with subtle curves and pale skin and was that hair as soft as it looked?

No, Isaiah! Focus! This is a war and falling in love with the enemy is too cliché!

"You heard me!" He barked out while briefly glancing down to her lips. It was brief and subtle okay? No one would notice how his eyes trailed, except that they did notice. "I bet you've considered it, I mean, how can you possibly play the drums when you're so small!" He continued in an almost desperate manner. He didn't dare moving his eyes away from the petit drummer, but he could clearly hear Garth and Wally whisper amongst themselves, god dammit they were placing bets on a fight. Again. Isaiah placed a mental note to punch Wally, and that was all he could do as he had failed to notice how Toni's hurt pride had angered her more than he had planned for.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she threw herself over the table to tackle him to the ground, kicking and screaming and throwing punches left and right. And damn, how could she be so strong and so small at the same time?

This was what Jinx and Jade had been greeted with when they entered the dining hall. The whole scene was especially fascinating as Karen – who would usually break up stupid fights – had decided that it was far too early in the morning for her and had so promptly ignored it in favor for chatting away with Mal and Joseph.

Then she saw Garth and Wally rooting for both Toni and Isaiah as they rolled around to achieve dominance in the fight. It was then that Jinx couldn't possible deny it any further, and with a rose clenched in one hand and a semi-annoying truth settled in the pit of her stomach she walked into the room with Jade in tow.

"Oh god it's you again." Was all she said as a form of greeting while still glaring at Wally. His eyes shot up at her in a bewildered fashion, as if he was actually surprised from suddenly seeing her there. He then saw her hand that held the red rose and a wide smile took over.

"J-babe!" He shouted in glee as he got up so fast his chair wobbled over.

"J-wha-? Unf!" Jinx was about to ask because dear god, if 'J-babe' was what Wally had taken to call her then she would never acknowledge his presence again. But before she could even finish asking, Wally had crossed the room in a sprint and tackled her down in a hug.

Naturally from the sudden added weight and force, Jinx fell. And no matter how much Jinx complained about being 'crushed under your fat ass', Wally refused to move as he only tightened his grip, laughed into her hair while informing her that his ass was not fat and she was more than welcome to cup a feel to make sure if she wanted. Jinx didn't take him up that offer, much to Wally's disappointment.

Eventually he did let her go, but only for half an arm's length in order to inspect her everywhere and make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. He pushed her hair back gently from her eyes and caressed her cheek and forehead, pushed her nose playfully and smileed with so much relief and that peculiar gentleness Jinx couldn't quite understand why he looked at her in that way.

Then he was leaning in closer, which made Jinx panic for a split second before she realized that he had stopped to simply press their foreheads together and their noses touching. He was so close Jinx barely breathed; usually she would push him off and swear at him, but to be fair it was too early and too sudden for her so she somehow just let him continue on until he finally got up and while beaming a smile, helped her to her feet.

It was only later that Jinx was informed that Jade had taken several pictures and they had been sent to the red haired guitarist. Damn, so much for being a figment of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Pinstripe Suite - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy
> 
> Wootwoot! A quicker udate!
> 
> The first arc is DONE! And so, onward to the second arc!
> 
> So yeah, the semi-final is coming up, Toni and Isaiah are covered in food and bruises and Flinx is reunited!
> 
> …Anyway, if you have any song suggestions then please tell me! (I am tone deaf and know next to nothing about music in general… which I guess makes some question as to why I write this thing to begin with.)
> 
> And I get sort of lonely so reviews are very much welcome!
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson) and (What is this? Am I going to ship Joseph with someone?!)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	13. Sara S. Blog posts # 5

_It is going to be an exciting week, my ladies and gentlemen!_

_We are entering the semi-finals and I will be going around to each competition to get the latest of news for you all!_

_Posted 3 days ago – by Sara S._

_._

_._

_._

_Hey guys, just a quick update; getting any form of lodging in Jump City will be impossible this following week. Apparently the city is holding their annual antique fair, which only means one thing: people from wide and far have already booked out most to all of the lodging areas in the city._

_But hey, who's trying to find lodging in Jump City anyway? When it's Gotham City that is in the spotlight!_

_To other news,_ _a certain Lisa M. has stated to have spotted The Titans in the night club Moulin Rouge. According to her Dick Grayson was as handsome as ever and seemed very available for the ladies._

_No surprise there._

_I will try to appoint myself an interview with The Titians in the near future so stay tuned for that!_

_Posted a few moments ago – by Sara S._

"…we are." Garth mumbled to the unanswered question in the latest blog post. He frowned in worry as none of them had found any proper place to stay yet. Then again, Mal did promise to handle the situation; and with that thought the Steel Trouble vocalist let the worry slip his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopwoop! We're here folks!
> 
> The second arc is starting!
> 
> Again, dunno when the next chapter is coming out, but please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson) and (What is this? Am I going to ship Joseph with someone?!)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


	14. Count on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I have been posting several chapters here at once. The reason behind this is because I am more used to posting stuff on ff.net... which is why this is basically me kicking my butt and updating the one here to the most recent chapter... yeah... sorry.

When Jinx started living with The Stars there were certain things she quickly came to realize. Such as despite their glamorous rumors and lifestyle - at least in the Monetti estate - they were all rather... ordinary. And not in the way where they were blend and boring, but rather in the way where they were realistic. Both Kori and Rachel took some classes in a local university while working in a bookstore. Karen was a personal trainer for overseas clients and Jade was still working in the indie coffee shop. Even Toni was fulltime in school and was sent monthly allowance by her mom.

All of these things were so ordinary, so natural and obvious that Jinx felt a little ashamed for not thinking they did something else besides being in a band. She couldn't blame them, as it made perfect sense. This naturally led to their practice sessions being scheduled to the evening or late afternoons, but Jinx didn't mind as at least they had proper scheduled practice sessions. Besides, she was rather short on cash and getting a part time job didn't seem so bad.

So after what was left of the breakfast (if one could still call it that), they parted with the gentlemen of Steel Trouble - a tightlipped smile from Toni, Isaiah averting his eyes, Garth, Jade and Joseph prying Wally from Jinx, who surprisingly only scoffed at the Steel City charmer and flicked his forehead – Mal and Karen promised to meet up later that day once the boys had found a place to stay.

The whole event of the morning was all so surreal to Jinx that despite seeing the mess in the dining room, Karen's hinted rosy cheeks and Jade's photographed evidence of the morning affairs; a part of Jinx decided to write it all off as something that never happened. Naturally this was all her wishful thinking because despite everything, Jinx was not going to turn a blind eye to her reality any time soon.

The girls efficiently parted ways as Karen had to make up a training routine for one of her over-seas clients and Toni had a couple classes she needed to attend.

One of the newer experiences that Jinx was having was this certain need of adaptation. Where it was clear that the dynamic of relationships shifted to fit her into the picture; the attentive way everyone treated her and the careful way she treated them back. She didn't want to come out as rude, or arrogant or anything bad really. Jinx wanted to be liked for once, to be genuinely liked and respected by people who she felt she could also like and respect. So, she tipped around them, made sure to smile, to thank them, held herself a little back with the swearing words, tried to be polite. It was rather new as the previous ways Jinx had made acquaintance with anyone was by having a constant sneer on her lips and harsh demanding words on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be spit out. And this? This was new, but she realized quietly that it wasn't all that bad.

It was only a couple hours later, while Jinx was flipping through the newspaper that Jade snuck up behind her and got a firm hold around Jinx' shoulders. Which made Jinx eep and try to elbow whoever was behind her, this in turn made Jade laugh and tighten her grip.

"You, my dearest lady-luck, is coming to the mall with me." She announced with confidence; leaving little to no room for discussion as she hoisted Jinx over her shoulders and set off toward the garage.

"You're – oumf – way stronger than you look!" Jinx coughed as the air was knocked out of her when Jade decided that jumping down the last few steps to the garage with a person over her shoulder was a good idea.

"Thanks." She answered brightly while dumping Jinx into the front passenger seat of a dark blue Fiat 500. "But you should see Kori, that girl has like an alien strength. Besides you're super light… I don't think you eat enough…" Jade continued on as she swung into the driver's seat and started poking Jinx' arm and side with a frown on her face.

Jinx found it hard to believe that someone as sweet and caring as Kori could actually be strong enough to be described with an 'alien strength', but she didn't say anything as she instead took to roll her eyes, slap Jade's hand away and grumbled for her to start the car if she really wanted to go to the mall.

~O~O~

Jinx had seen death in the eye. Let her correct herself, she had seen death in the eye **and** survived. She had seen death in the eye because _someone_ had to make it through every yellow light.

If she was to be perfectly honest then she was just surprised no cops had stopped them on the way because Jade's driving was life threatening. As in running over puppies and sending old grannies flying life threatening.

Once she had started the car Jinx could see Jade's whole demeanor change: she was sitting with a completely straight back and relaxed hands around the wheel in a 9 to 3 position, but it was her expression that set off the slight worry in Jinx' belly. Jade's brows were scrunched as if she was trying hard to concentrate on something while her lips were slowly curling into a maddening grin, showing a little too much teeth. She glanced at Jinx as her smile widened, the engine roared in the tiny car and at that very moment the only thing Jinx could think of was that she hadn't written a proper testament yet.

And off they went, through the city in the most dangerous form of driving that still somehow didn't quite violate traffic laws. The sheer effort it took to **not** scream was something Jinx didn't even know she possessed, though it is most likely because she was frozen by fear.

But it was fine! It was cool. She didn't pee her pants, Jade didn't crash the car or drive over innocent puppies AND they found a pretty decent parking spot close to the mall. It was fine, and Jinx simply found it within herself to just roll with it; while voice her opinion on Jade's driving.

"You're insane and I'm never driving with you again. Ever." Jinx grunted while scrambling out of the vehicle with her barely functioning jelly legs. Screw being nice and polite, this was a matter of life or death… and god, she felt like a new born fawn and it sucked.

"Good to hear that I'm not losing my touch!" Jade simply replied with a laugh as she sprung out, locked the car and hocked her arm around Jinx' neck to guide her towards their destination.

And Jinx could only shake her head with a quiet laugh as the gentle realization of 'god dammit, these guys are so fucking insane and amazing and I think I might actually manage to be liked by them.' started to settle in; and she loved every moment of it.

~O~O~

The sheer joy of frightening someone to the bones never grew old to Jade, sure she was driving a tiny whiny dangerously, but relax; she had everything under control. She snickered to herself when remembering Jinx' expression right before she had taken off towards the 'mall of shopping' - as Kori liked to call it. Sure Jade had worn a wicked grin while driving, but she would like to assure everyone (except Jinx) that it was all for show. Everything from the wild expressions, the driving, and the absence of common sense when behind a wheel was in fact for show (most of the time.) Sure, she would most likely be called a little shit by the Star's newly acquired pink haired baby guitarist later on when she discovered the truth behind Jade's driving, but it was totally worth it!

Trust her, she was a professional.

After all, this was like a welcome ritual for Jinxie... um Nicole. Right, her name is Nicole, Jade noted dully in an attempt to replace 'Jinx' in her mind with 'Nicole'

As they entered the mall through the ground level entrance Jade quickly took to lead Jinx/Nicole past the different stores lining up, the modern art piece hanging from the ceiling where each floor of the mall could see it, and towards the open cafés across from the bookstores.

"So Ji-Nicole," Jade stammered while quickly correcting herself "To be perfectly honest, I am at the moment going through the mall toward my workplace. I just sort of dragged you with me because you were reading the paper, and let's be honest: no one our age reads the paper unless they absolutely have to."

Damn, she had almost slipped up and said Jinx again. It wasn't that Jade did it on purpose, but having to identify someone you already knew as one name with a completely different name took time to process. However, Jade was fully set on doing it because if there was one thing she knew, it was that calling someone you held dear a shitty nickname created by shitty people made you into a shitty person. And Jade, Jade was not a shitty person… most of the time.

Thankfully Jinx seemed to not really catch it as she simply snorted while snarking sarcastically "so you're saying you saved me from the 'dreaded newspaper'?"

"Exactly!" Jade beamed back with quickly growing fondness in her eyes and a smile that possibly showed too much teeth. She even took to squeeze Jinx into one of those awkward one shoulder hugs which made them almost stumble and fall. They looked like complete idiots, but in all honesty, who cared when it made Jinx giggle and Jade follow swift.

"You're more than welcome to hang around at the coffee place I work at or in the mall," Jade gestured around just as a floppy auburn ponytail caught her line of sight. "Kori and Rachel got their shift in the bookstore over there at the moment anyway." She added while thrusting a thumb toward the bookstore across from them.

Jinx seemed to ponder over it for a moment as her eyes flitted around the mall and she crossed her arms. And gosh was she cute while doing that; like, let's be real: all Jade wanted was to squeeze Jinx into a hug because she – in Jade's eyes at least – was like a teeny-weeny baby and once they got out of their 'new friends' stage, Jade knew that they could create utter chaos together. It would be beautiful, and it would most likely be semi-directed at Toni. Jade was almost starting to cry of the sheer joy the thought gave her, but she kept it in; keeping up a carefree façade in front of her pink-baby.

"Thanks," Jinx finally said while her eyes kept flitting around the mall, "but I've been thinking about getting a job myself so I may as well look around here." Her eyes finally met Jade's, accompanied by a hesitant smile, shy of being strained.

Fair enough, in fact very good. Jade thought as she nodded her approval. Mama Jade was proud.

"And you don't have to fuss over trying to call me Nicole or Jinx, it's cool just call me whatever." Jinx added with a shrug.

Oh dear god, stifling a grin was impossible when her pink baby was being cute. Mama Jade was very proud.

"That's why you're my lady-luck, Jinxie." Jade laughed as she took to engulf Jinx in a quick hug before they parted ways.

~O~O~

It was around 12:30, the afternoon sun had lulled over the city and fog had followed swiftly, giving the view from Karen's room a hazy dream-like state to it. But most importantly, Karen was _starving._ She had just finished up her work on a client and there was no way she was going to carry on without some grub in her tummy. So after double checking that her email had successfully been sent, she kicked up from her workstation, headed for the door with food in mind. That was at least her plan until she was sidetracked completely with a text pinging in from her Mal-Man.

The context of this text naturally made its way on the top of her prioritizes as a call to her landlady was in order. Except for the fact that Karen knew Toni was still in school, and that the younger girl hated getting calls while being in school, and the chances of her picking up to begin with were small - no, no. Karen scolded herself while continuing down to the kitchen.

There was no reason for her to hesitate and build up reasons to not make the call, besides it wasn't much like what a leader would do. However, it was clear she had to come with a solid plan in order to swiftly handle this newly unfolded situation. God, it was like making one of the first moves in chess, something Karen wasn't all too fond of as over 9 million possibilities were already present after the first three moves.

After mulling on what to do, she finally decided to at least call.

"Sup?" Toni asks without as much as a hello when picking it up after the two first rings.

"So…" Karen started, also skipping the formalities, attempting to gently settle things as quick as possible.

"No." The girl on the other side deadpanned before Karen could say another word.

"I didn't even say anything!" Karen groaned as she took to move around the kitchen. The least she could do was fix up her lunch while somehow trying to nudge the baby drummer home.

"I didn't like your tone of voice, so whatever you're going to ask for – it's a no." Toni explains from the other line, the buzz of chatter and clatters in the background.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say" Karen countered while fishing out yoghurt, berries, honey and whatever else appealed to her in the fridge.

"I don't have to." Was the answer she got and Karen just knew Toni was smirking, it was coming out thick in the tone of her voice and right then and there the band leader if the Stars was starting to question having someone younger than her as the landlady.

It wasn't until Karen had somehow managed to cradle her phone between her shoulder and ear while carrying her lunch in her arms and kick the fridge close that she answered.

"…okay," she cleared her throat, dumping her food on the closest counter, "listen; once you're done with your classes I need to discuss something that actually is important." Karen even took to give a pointed look and raised chin for good measure, even though Toni couldn't see it and she ended up giving the look to her lunch; but that wasn't important.

"Bugger…fine, my last class was cancelled anyway." Toni muttered with a sigh as more rustling could be heard. "I'll be on my way now, so I'll see you." And with that she hung up.

Okay. Alright. Good.

But first, food.

However, while eating Karen just had to figure out how to safely make her way through the field of landmines which was Antonia Monetti. She wasn't entirely sure how to do that, but one thing was clear; if she was going down then the source of her worries was going down with her. And so, she called her dearest trumpeter.

~O~O~

Jinx wasn't sure others had this sensation, but when she walked around a public place she was filled with a strange mix of peace and loneliness. It hadn't always been like that, but with the recent entrance of people who actually liked having her around in their lives, walking around now was like a meditation; a moment of quiet where reflection on her current state of mind was possible.

Before The Stars and Jump City, walking alone was her only time of peace and quiet. It was when she was free from those beastly creatures which were known as H.I.V.E5 and it was when it felt like she was able to breathe. However, now as Jinx was walking around the mall, she felt calmness rather than dread from going back and loneliness from being on her own instead of with the other girls.

Thankfully, that feeling of loneliness didn't last long as a certain someone with their hair tied up into an auburn ponytail, who was holding two cups of brightly colored smoothies, had spotted her and – oh god, she was going to spill them both if she continued attempting to wave at Jinx like that.

"Kori," Jinx greeted with a small wave and a sigh of relief as she saw that Kori had luckily not spilled any of the beverages.

"Oh, Nicole!" The Italian shouted with gleeful joy as she nearly tackled Jinx down in a hug. If it hadn't been for Jinx somehow seeing it coming, they would both have fallen. However, Jinx seeing it coming didn't stop her from being surprised over how much strength Kori put her hugs. No really, her ribs were being crushed.

"Kori… you're crushing me…" Jinx wheezed out after a while as Kori didn't seem to even indicate that she was going to let go, despite going way past the appropriate length of a hug.

"It is wonderful to see you here! Are you in the mall of shopping for something important?" Kori asked when she finally let go of Jinx.

It was only when Kori let go that Jinx actually could get a better look at Kori, and as predicted she was wearing her work uniform which consisted of a bright lime green polo shirt and khaki pants. Jinx' first thought was that it looked surprisingly good on Kori; her second thought was that it would look absolutely hilarious on Rachel.

"No, not really." Jinx finally answered while absently staring at Kori's clothing and trying desperately not to cackle up at the thought of Rachel in that awfully bright green shirt. Besides, she wasn't really lying, she didn't even have a resume written up and she didn't have much clue as to what store she should go to.

"Do you like it?" Kori asked with a smile when she noticed Jinx staring at her – not her boobs – her shirt. She even took to twirl around once for Jinx to get a better look. "It's the work uniform. Oh, if you have nothing important to do then you must come with me, Rachel would be thrilled to see you!"

_Really…?_ Was all Jinx could wonder. How could Kori even tell to begin with? After all, Rachel was pretty secretive when it came to her facial expressions and body language. However, one more look at Kori's uniform turned Jinx' slight hesitation into smoke, because she knew more that anything that she had to see Rachel in that same uniform.

So with an affirming nod, Jinx gets pushed in the direction of the bookstore by Kori as if she was some lost little fox cub and Kori was the fox mommy nudging her cub back to their little home. And damn, if Jinx didn't know any better she would actually start believing what Jade said about Kori possessing an 'alien strength'. However, one look at the sweet sunny smile and that other wisely cute demeanor washed away whatever consideration Jinx had about Kori being super strong.

This thought vanished completely once they enter the bookstore and Jinx sets her eyes on Rachel. It took everything she had not to laugh then and there as she took to bite her lips snort instead. The bright lime green shirt looked good with Kori's tanned complexion, with Rachel it… it just… didn't. It made Rachel look almost sickly pale and according to the somewhat permanent furrow on her brows it was clear she did not like the work uniform. Or maybe it was just the book she was reading, Jinx honestly couldn't quite tell.

Rachel finally looked up from her book when Kori placed her icy beverage in front of her with a 'Here you are, friend'.

"Thanks." Rachel said as her eyes moved from Kori's blinding smile to Jinx. She didn't say anything, as nothing of importance was to be said, yet she kept her eyes fixated on Jinx for a moment.

Most likely looking into my innermost thoughts… again, Jinx thought with a raised brow as she was about to open her mouth to comment on Rachel's outfit. After all that was of most importance at the moment.

However, before Jinx could even utter a single word Rachel's dark eyes narrowed on her as she gritted out, "Don't. Say. A word." It was clear the dark haired girl knew what Jinx was up to and dear lord, was it hard to **not** say anything then and there.

But Jinx was going to let it go, for now, because she was a nice person.

So instead, a smirk slipped over her lips as she fished up her phone and took a picture. After all, she wanted to remember this very special day.

It was nice and relaxing talking to Kori and Rachel, though Kori did most of the talking, but neither of the other two girls minded much. Kori was just generally full of life and such positive vibes it easily rubbed off on the rest of them.

They would talk about all kinds of things from music, to daily affairs, to how many old people were around because there were a LOT of old people. Rachel said it was because of the antique fair, but in all honesty Jinx didn't expect there to be this many seniors, she was clearly underestimating antique enthusiasts.

Jinx eventually did poke fun at Rachel's work uniform, but not before she was just about to part ways with the girls; telling them that she was going to have a better look around the mall. Rachel was most likely going to plot some sort of subtle, untraceable revenge – the girl did have a sense of humor after all – but it was all worth it to Jinx.

~O~O~

"But-"

"No." Toni cut Karen off from attempting any more of that load of BS. She even shook her head firmly and stomped her feet.

"Please." Mal added with sincere desperation and the thing was that, it wasn't that Toni didn't like Mal, in fact she thought he was very nice, but she didn't have much of an opinion on the… others.

"But Toni…" Karen tried again, but yet again was cut off by the owner of the Monetti estate.

"Karen! They are five bloody hooligans - no offense Mal-" Toni took to glance for a moment at the man before shifting her glare back at Karen.

"None taken." He waved it casually off with an agreeing nod. Because in all honesty, yes, they were all bloody hooligans.

"-who you expect to rent rooms 'ere?!" She finished in an almost screech. She didn't even bother to think of whether or not she sounded like an upset fourteen year old; because this was her house they were talking about her. Her property and her home, and there was no messing around with that.

"We are willing to pay-" Mal added gently.

"-and there is nowhere else they can stay... please Toni..." Karen finished with a sincere plea, her big brown eyes turned up into that of a kicked puppy.

All Toni could think was that it was unfair because she knew that Karen knew that there was no way Toni could stand up to the kicked puppy look for too long. After a moment of grumbling and trying to resist the effects the puppy look had, the Australian finally raised her arms in defeat and sighed dramatically, "fine but!" she raised a finger with each condition she named. "You do your own laundry, you bloody hell show the workers here some respect and manners, and if I see any piece if article, be it a stray sock, lost underpants or yourself underdressed for being present in society then you're sleeping in the 'doghouse'." Her thumb trusted toward the window overlooking that one particular part of the backyard which was occupied by a rather big shed. "Capiche?"

"Capiche." They both repeated with firm nods despite the treat being mainly directed on Mal.

"And don't you two try having sex under my roof." Toni added after a while, a slight sneer on her lips.

~O~O~

"So…" Karen began while rubbing her hands together sheepishly.

For whatever reason when Jade and Jinx had gotten home, Karen had been standing in front of the main entrance of the house shuffling her feet and looking rather sheepish.

"…So?" Jinx asked in an attempt to nudge Karen to spill out why she was standing outside while refusing to let them in.

"…So…" Their band leader said again, taken to rub her neck while refusing to meet their eyes.

"Goodness, just spill it already." Toni came out from the door, rolling her eyes at the scene. Karen jumped at the sudden appearance of the shorter girl, but quickly composed herself as she coughed, squared her shoulders and met Jinx' and Jade's curious looks.

"Due to overbooking of several hotels – this is after all the yearly antique fair - Steel Trouble had a hard time finding a place to stay and… so…" She halted, trying to think of a good way of continuing her announcement.

Realization dawned upon Jinx as she sighed out in tired resignation, "So…"

And then realization dawned upon Jade as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, followed by a purred "So." She was clearly amused by the sudden development and Jinx hoped with all her heart that no more pictures would be taken.

"So, Steel Trouble is going to be booking rooms in the Monetti estate and I expect us all to cooperate with our new temporary roommates…" Karen finished with a huff, clearly tired of the whole ordeal.

_Fuck_ , was Jinx' thought then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count on Me - Bruno Mars
> 
> Yay… an update.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late. To be honest, the problem this time was that I had such a massive writer's block. Don't even get me started, ugh.
> 
> Either way, I will try my best with the next chapter and I hope you are all looking forward to it.
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> The pairings of the fic is:
> 
> Robin (Richard Grayson) and Starfire (Kori Anders)  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) and Raven (Rachel Roth)  
> Cyborg (Victor Stone) and Sara Simms (They were canon in the Teen Titans Go comics, so why not?)  
> Speedy (Roy Harper) and Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)  
> Hot Spot (Isaiah Crockett) and Argent (Antonia Monetti)  
> Kid Flash (Wally West) and Jinx (Nicole Diaz)  
> Herald (Mal Duncan) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) (what can I say? They are canon)  
> Aqualad (Garth) and every fangirl in the fic.
> 
> Other characters that will appear are:
> 
> Jericho (Joseph Wilson) and (What is this? Am I going to ship Joseph with someone?!)
> 
> H.I.V.E5:  
> Mammoth (Baran Flinders)  
> Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus)  
> See-More (Simon Moore)  
> Billy Numerous (Billy Numerous)  
> Kyd Wykkyd (Ken Wykkyd)


End file.
